The Clone Wars: Shadowmoth Clan
by Carmarie
Summary: In a coming of age tale of six Jedi younglings pulled along in the wake of the Clone Wars, youngling Arin Falkner is assigned to become the new padawan of Master Quinlan Vos. (Currently being rewritten)
1. (landing page)

_-landing page-_

A/N: Hello and thanks for clicking :)

Each episode is listed below with _(chapter numbers)_ to tell you where it is. The story begins in 22 BBY, the first year of the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: The War Begins<span>** _(2-12)_

A field trip to Naboo for six Jedi younglings is interrupted not only by the outbreak of the Clone Wars, but the presence of a Sith acolyte as well. When their accompanying Jedi Knights leave to rescue Kenobi and Skywalker on Geonosis, the younglings are left alone to uncover the Sith acolyte's identity and mission on their own.

**Interlude 1: The Shifting of Sand** _(13)_

As Arin and her clan mates serve out a disciplinary ruling in the temple refectory (while awaiting assignments for their upcoming apprenticeships), they continue their studies. Master Yoda teaches weekly lessons to Shadowmoth clan, lessons that are always deep, puzzling, and powerful.

**Episode 1** _(14+)_

Quinlan Vos takes Arin Falkner as his new padawan, and immediately brings her on their first mission together: reconnaissance on Thyferra for the Republic. Their plans are halted when they discover a hostile presence.


	2. Arrival on Naboo

**Prologue: The War Begins**

_Six Jedi younglings of the Shadowmoth clan journey from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to the planet Naboo. But little do the younglings know that all is not well in the galaxy, and while they signed up for a field trip, they might be heading into something far more dangerous…_

* * *

><p><strong>1: Arrival on Naboo<strong>

"Attention, passengers, please head back to your seats and strap in. We're near the jump from hyperspace and will be arriving in about fifteen minutes."

Arin Falkner scurried back into her row, glad to grab a window seat before any of the other Jedi younglings in her clan. She pressed her nose against the transparisteel. Blue trails of starlight streaked before her eyes, and she smiled.

Shadowmoth Clan was on a field trip to Naboo. There, they would attend a conference, observing Jedi knights' appearances and presentations. There would also be a big parade since it was the 10-year anniversary of the Battle of Naboo, and there had been peace between the planet's two sentient species for a decade. Field trips were uncommon, but Master Yoda thought this would be an educational opportunity not to be missed.

Arin didn't care much about that, though. (Zade Kype flopped onto the empty seat next to her; his thickly-tressed Nautolan head nudged hers aside slightly as he tried to look out the window too.) No, the conference was definitely not going to be the most interesting part. What Arin really cared about on this trip was the _giant fish_.

"Aren't you gonna put on your restraints?" asked Zade, pulling back his head.

Arin glanced away from the window for a moment at him. His huge black eyes blinked at her expectantly as he awaited her answer. "Right." She drew the restraint straps down from her shoulders to her hips, turning back to the window.

"You're not gonna see a fish from space, you know."

Arin scowled at him, tearing away from her view. Zade laughed and leaned back.

Arin faced forward, fidgeting in her seat. She hadn't made a jump from hyperspace since she was very small, four years old in Galactic Standard time. That was when she'd made the trip from her home world to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant eight years ago.

"Hey, look, we're here," said Zade, pointing out the window past her. Arin gasped. She had barely noticed the deceleration. The brilliant blue of Naboo's sparkling oceans filled the window, and Arin stared. A bright atmosphere clung to the curvature of the planet, and Arin could hardly tell where the ocean ended and the sky began. Naboo was _beautiful_.

"Zade, wow! Look at that!" she breathed.

Zade chuckled. "Never seen Naboo before?"

"Oh, please. I've seen it as many times as you. Zero. What are we gonna do first when we get there?"

"I dunno. Have a snack, I hope," suggested Zade. "I'm starved."

"You're always starved," Arin answered, laughing.

The descent from the atmosphere took ten minutes, and every one of those minutes saw Arin's nose pressed once again to the window.

"See any monster fish?" asked Kel-Ani Koori, a tall Cerean in her clan, after they had landed gently in Naboo's capital city of Theed.

Arin shook her head, following the others out of the shuttle. When she stepped outside, she was greeted by a gust of cool, salty air and warm sunlight. Before her was a bustling city, a sea of green copper roofs and stone streets, thousands of people, but it was much, much smaller than Coruscant… She didn't have to look up to see it all.

She was the last out of the shuttle, and along with her five clan mates (Zade and Kel-Ani; Naia Storm Derry, a Mandalorian; Moraye Had-Niyhe, a Mirilarian; and Isaac Hinge, Corellian) there were four Jedi: Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee, Plo Koon, and Agen Kolar. But with them was someone Arin didn't recognize.

It was a woman, and she was very petite. She had her dark hair tied in an intricate hairstyle and wore a long, elegant blue gown. Arin immediately liked her. Blue was her favorite color.

The stranger was craning her neck to count everyone who had arrived, and nodded to Arin once she saw her. Then, she spoke. "Good morning, members of the Jedi Order, and welcome to Theed! My name is Kloré, and I'm one of Queen Jamillia's handmaidens. There's an escort waiting for you, and I've been sent to bring you there and show you to your quarters."

Arin perked up. A queen had sent her?

"Thank you, Kloré; we'll follow your lead," said Master Plo, falling behind her as she turned to walk up the street. Everyone picked up their suitcases and followed.

Naia, bright-eyed and wild-haired, scampered forward to address the petite handmaiden. "Excuse me, do we get to meet the queen?" she asked loudly.

Arin poked her head around the Jedi she was behind to see Kloré smile as she answered, "Oh, yes. She'd like to introduce herself personally once you get settled in."

Naia practically clicked her heels, grinning widely. Arin fell too far behind to see any more of the fascinating handmaiden, but she didn't mind. She'd ask her about the giant fish later.

"Some city, huh?" asked Zade, who had settled into step beside her.

"Yeah," agreed Arin. From the ground, the buildings appeared much taller. The clear sky felt huge, and she couldn't stop looking up at it.

An airbus flanked by three security officers brought them to the palace. Arin gaped as it came into view; it was a truly magnificent structure with towers, domed roofs, and gigantic windows. They were staying _here_? Arin looked around the airbus to see that the rest of her clan shared her reaction.

Kloré laughed, and told them a little about the history of the palace as they filed off the bus and through security. She led them into the palace, along cavernous hallways bathed in shafts of light from towering windows, through perfectly-manicured verdant gardens, and up a wide, regal staircase that sent echoes with each footstep. Arin couldn't help a smile from spreading across her face.

Her eyes wandered about the hall. It had a very tall ceiling supported by thick, smooth-looking columns. When she looked back down, her gaze fell upon Isaac Hinge (no one called him Isaac; he'd been Hinge for as long as they all could remember) who was also sizing up the room. Hinge was a bit of a troublemaker, and Arin couldn't imagine what he was planning. He caught her eye and winked. Arin shook her head knowingly as she looked away, amused.

The six younglings were given their own suite to stay in while the Jedi were led further up the hall. After everyone had settled in, they met the Jedi outside near their quarters. Master Luminara presented a loose itinerary for the rest of their trip.

"Kloré, we'd love to see the castle, if the Queen ready to see us," said Plo Koon once everything was agreed upon.

Kloré nodded, and looked like she was about to speak, when all three Jedi masters' comlinks rang out at once.

Master Kolar looked down to his wrist at his comlink, which was flashing. His brow knotted as he looked to the other two Jedi masters.

"A private message?" Barriss Offee whispered to her master, who put a finger to her lips.

Master Plo remained impossible to read. Merely, he nodded in response. "Younglings," he said, stooping slightly to address them. His voice was deep and gentle. "We'll have to convene for a private meeting. Kloré, will you escort the younglings back to their chamber?"

Kloré bowed in reply.

"You are not to leave the chamber until one of us comes to get you. Please stay inside with Kloré," Plo Koon added. "Now, hurry along."

"What's going on?" asked Zade. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss a private message with you right now," said Plo Koon calmly. "Be on your way now. We'll come to get you when we're finished."

"Come with me, younglings," said Kloré soothingly. "You heard your master."


	3. The Secret Meeting

**2: The Secret Meeting**

With a huff, Arin followed the group back to their chambers. She glanced over her shoulder to see Master Kolar and Master Plo debating silently, but when she rounded a corner she lost them from sight.

"It's not fair," Zade whispered to her. "Why don't they tell us what's going on?"

"It's _Jedi_ business," said Hinge under his voice. "When are the Jedi going to take us seriously? We're twelve, about to be apprenticed in just one more year. Whatever's going on, I want to help."

"We _can't_," muttered Arin. "Master Plo said he can't tell us."

"Yeah, but why? What's so important that we can't know?" Hinge demanded. He glanced around to see that no one else was listening.

"We just got here, too," Zade whined. "I can't believe they're sending us back to our chambers."

"Well, they were very nice," offered Arin.

Hinge smirked. "Yes, they were very nice. But we did just get here… why not take a tour ourselves?"

"Disobey?" Arin asked incredulously.

Kloré looked around, and the three younglings fell silent. "Here we are," she said, opening the door for the younglings. They all shuffled inside, and Kloré locked the door behind them.

They each sat on the plushy rug, sulking slightly. Arin tried to catch Hinge's eye, but he was looking another way.

"Why so glum, guys?" Kloré asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, I know how we can pass the time. I'll teach you a fun game we like to play here on Naboo while we're waiting for something." Naia and Kel-Ani perked up. Moraye looked bored. "I'll be right back," said Kloré, and she strode to the other side of the room.

Out of earshot? "Hinge!" hissed Arin. "What are you doing?"

He looked over to her. "Nothing, yet." He nodded to Zade, who stood.

"Zade!" He held up a finger to Arin as he walked over to Kloré.

"Hi," she said warmly. Arin stared.

Zade waved his hand in a slow arc. "You will let us leave the room."

Arin watched Kloré blink. Zade was trying a Jedi mind trick? There was no way he'd be able to do that. Nobody had taught him that. Kloré wouldn't buy it.

But … her eyes glazed over. "I will… let you leave the room." She ambled to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Hinge sprang to his feet and punched Zade playfully. "Dude, you did it! Come on, let's go." The two of them jogged to the open door, pausing for a moment to turn back. "Well?" asked Hinge. "Who's coming?"

No one moved. Naia shifted uncomfortably.

"No way. You guys are idiots. Master Plo told us to stay here," Moraye said reproachfully.

"I don't want to get in trouble…" said Kel-Ani.

"We're not gonna get in trouble," Hinge said. "Nobody's going to know. We're just going to eavesdrop."

"They'll know you're there," insisted Moraye. "They might be testing how well we follow orders, you know."

"Or, maybe they just think we're too young to help and they're treating us like babies. Which is wrong," Zade retorted. "Well, if you guys are just going to stay here, that's fine-"

"I'm coming," said Arin, scrambling to her feet before she could realize what she was doing. Oh, she'd probably regret this. But she had to know.

"Ha! Good on yourself, Arin," said Zade.

"Wait! Arin." Naia stood as well. She waved Arin hurriedly over with one frantic hand. "Let me show you something really quick." Naia grabbed her by the wrist, tugging her to the girls' beds. Under her breath, she muttered, "I'm staying here. Something's fishy with Kloré. I want to find what's up, too, but we're staying here. Take this." She pressed a comlink into Arin's palm, and Arin clasped her fingers around it.

"Thanks."

"Be cool," said Naia.

Arin nodded briefly and hurried to the door where Zade and Hinge were waiting. Zade turned to Kloré, who was blankly holding the door for them. "Thanks. And, uh," he waved his hand again, "you won't tell anyone we're gone."

"I won't tell anyone you're gone," she repeated.

"Uh, good," said Zade. "See ya." He pulled the door shut, and the three younglings stared at each other. Now what?

"I didn't think that would work!" said Hinge. "That was incredible."

"Thanks," Zade replied sheepishly. "Arin, what did Naia want?"

Arin opened her tightly-clenched fist to show them the comlink. "She needed to give me this."

"What's that for?" asked Zade.

"It's a comlink, duh. It lets us communicate with her."

"I know what it is," said Zade exasperatedly. "That was really smart. So she wants us to tell her what we find?"

"Yes, but she said they're staying behind to keep an eye on Kloré. Naia thinks there's something weird about her."

Hinge's eyebrows lowered. "Come to think of it… I think she's right. I can't tell what it is, though."

"Me neither," answered Zade.

"Well, there's definitely something going on," said Arin.

"Yeah. Let's go find the Jedi," Hinge said, nodding decisively.

They took off on a light jog back to the hall where they'd met before. No one was there.

"Is there a meeting room or something?" Zade asked.

Arin paused. "We could ask someone. But we also might not want anyone to see us."

Hinge raised a finger. "Hold on. I think… I think they're this way." He pointed left down a long corridor. "Come on."

"How come you're so sure about that?" complained Zade.

"Just a hunch," Hinge explained with a shrug.

Arin felt a strong presence suddenly. "I think I sense it too," she piped up. This one felt strange. There was a certain darkness she'd never felt before. Something was terribly wrong, but at least they were on the right path to find out what.

Zade made a face. "Whoa, yeah, I just got it too." Zade was always better at sensing things that were close to him, not far away, much to his chagrin and everyone else's amusement usually.

"Stop." Arin skidded to a halt, putting out her arms to catch the other two. They proceeded on the balls of their feet; they could hear faint voices on the other side of an ornate, heavy-looking door up ahead and to their right.


	4. The Sith Acolyte

**3: The Sith Acolyte**

Arin steadied her breath and held it, barely breathing for fear of making too much noise. She strained her ears to hear for Master Plo, Master Kolar, Master Luminara…

There. Bits and pieces came to her at first, then became more clear as she tiptoed closer. "Terrorist attacks on Coruscant…Obi-Wan…" Master Kenobi, oh, she knew of him. This was Master Kolar's voice. "… taken captive. The Jedi Council is planning to mount a rescue mission..."

"So Mace needs _how_ many?" Master Windu? Arin knew that name too.

"As many as he can get."

"Luminara, what are you going to do?"

"I will go, of course, as will my padawan. She is capable," Luminara said in her melodic accent.

"Thank you, Master." That must've been Barriss.

"Very well." That was Plo Koon. "We have no choice, really."

"The younglings?" asked Kolar.

"I'm sure they can… handle themselves. The ones who _follow orders_, at least." said Plo Koon. Arin's eyes widened, and she felt Hinge's hand at her back as he pushed her to run. They ducked past the door and tore down the rest of the hallway silently.

They dove beneath a large flight of stairs a safe distance away and Arin plastered herself against the wall, gasping for breath. Her heart was in her throat. How had he known? Were they too loud? Had Kloré told him?

"Moraye was right," breathed Zade. "They knew."

"Don't tell _her_ that," said Hinge, and they laughed nervously.

"Where are they leaving to?" asked Zade.

"I don't know," Hinge replied, leaning back against the wall.

Naia would want to know this. Arin raised the comlink to her lips; she'd been clutching it tightly the whole time and just now loosened her vise-like grip. She pressed the tiny button, waiting for Naia to respond that she was ready to receive her transmission.

A long moment passed as the three younglings stared expectantly at the communicator, then it blinked red.

"What's that mean?" Arin asked.

"It means she can't talk," said Hinge tensely.

"Why… can't she talk?" Zade gingerly asked.

"We should get back to our quarters," said Hinge, and took off from behind the staircase. He bounced backwards, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Then he looked up at what he'd hit. His eyes widened, and he fumbled for his lightsaber.

An unfamiliar-looking Jedi smirked down at the three younglings, pointing a red, glowing blade at Hinge's face. Arin paled. This was the Dark side. This was what they'd been feeling today that they couldn't put their fingers on.

The dark Jedi cocked his head at Arin. "Okay, little girl, I need you to say a few words into that comlink and nobody gets hurt." Arin's heart began to race again; she felt like electricity was jumping up and down her arms as she reached for her own lightsaber…

"Stand down, please." A deep, clear voice echoed through the huge gallery.

Master Plo Koon!

The dark Jedi looked around, still keeping his lightsaber pointed squarely at Hinge. "Ha! Good to see you, Plo Koon."

"The pleasure is mine."

Hinge shifted, aiming to make a run for it, but the dark Jedi jerked his lightsaber to block him. "Ah-ah," he chided. "You're not going anywhere, youngling."

"Let him go, please," said Plo Koon calmly.

Arin and Zade both drew their lightsabers, and the blades extended in unison. _Zuuum_.

"There is no need for violence," Plo Koon insisted.

"No need for violence? Is that so?" The dark Jedi jabbed his lightsaber, stopping mere inches from Hinge's throat. Hinge flinched, and reached to draw his own lightsaber. Before he could reach, the dark Jedi threw it aside using the Force. "What did I tell you, youngling? Don't. Move."

Arin and Zade exchanged glances. Could they take this creep? Two twelve-year-olds against someone twice their size?

Their decision was made as Luminara Unduli, Bariss Offee, and Agen Kolar leapt from the staircase above to stand between them and the dark Jedi. From behind them, Arin could see the Naboo Royal Guard running up the corridor, brandishing blasters.

"Give up. You're outnumbered," said Plo Koon.

"Very well. You caught me," the dark Jedi said patronizingly. He withdrew his blade and clipped it into a utility belt, then raised his hands in surrender.

Two guards advanced cautiously to apprehend him, but with his raised hands he made a large, forceful yank and tore a huge window inwards. Shards rained down into the gallery, and for a moment the splintering of glass was deafening. When Arin pulled her shielding arm away from her face, she saw that the dark Jedi had already jumped from the gaping hole. Guards rushed to the jagged window frame.

"Gone!" one confirmed.

"Well, track him down! Alert the queen's bodyguards immediately," commanded Plo Koon.

"Yes, sir!" The guards left in formation.

Arin pushed past the three Jedi in front of her and scrambled to Hinge; she and Zade helped him to his feet. A thick line of blood ran down his face.

"Hinge! Are you all right?" Arin asked breathlessly.

"I'm okay," he said, plucking a shard of glass from where it was embedded above his eyebrow. Arin shuddered. She looked around. Everyone else looked unharmed. A ring of glass lay around Master Plo. He must've used the Force to shield himself. And the guards had their helmets to save them, Arin hoped.

"Is everyone all right?" Plo Koon asked gravely.

"We're all okay," answered Zade. "Who was that?"

Agen Kolar crossed his arms and answered darkly, "It was a Sith acolyte. He was probably here for some sort of terrorist operation, just like the ones on Coruscant."

"Terrorist operation?" Hinge repeated.

"That's enough," said Plo Koon. "Younglings: Agen, Luminara, and I need to leave Naboo right now. Where we're going, you can't come with us."

"Why not?" Zade demanded.

"It's a dangerous mission. I trust that you're all brave enough to come with us, but it's important that you focus on your studies," Plo Koon replied gently.

"Who's going to watch us?" asked Arin timidly.

Plo Koon sighed. "It appears that Kloré was influenced by that Jedi if she let you out."

"Oh… actually…" began Zade bashfully. "It was me. I did the trick."

Plo Koon chuckled. "If only it were you, young one. Thank you for your honesty. No, I'm certain the acolyte was behind that one. He must have followed you three for some reason. While the true reason we came here was to follow a lead suggesting a Sith presence here, we have no more time to investigate, regrettably. I'll speak to the Jedi from the enclave on Bespin. They should be able to arrive no later than tomorrow. Until then… I want you to return to your quarters."

"Aww," Zade groaned.

"I'll request guards to stand at your door. I assure you, you will be quite safe."

"What about Kloré? Is she all right?" Arin asked.

"Kloré should be fine," answered Plo Koon. "I have met her before and I trust her wholeheartedly. Overpowered by a dark Jedi, she may have been, but I doubt that she will allow that to happen again. I trust her to lay her life down for you all if need be."

"Oh," said Arin, taken aback. She frowned, uneasy. If everything with Kloré was fine, then why couldn't Naia talk before on the comlink?

"I'll escort you back to your quarters," said Master Kolar. "Come along, young ones."


	5. Otoh Gunga

**4: Otoh Gunga, Part 1**

Back in their quarters and left briefly alone while guards questioned Kloré, Shadowmoth Clan had a hurried, hushed discussion.

"Naia!" Arin kept her voice low as they grasped each other's forearms in a worried greeting. "What happened?"

"I think we only have a little bit of time," Naia answered. "I saw your signal. Kloré told us that she'd been tricked by some guy in a hood. He'd told her to let us out if we asked. He wanted to make it look like she was to blame. She said that if we contacted you, we might give away your position if he was following you. We already knew."

Zade butted in: "The Jedi are leaving; you know that, right?"

"Well, we've heard by now," Moraye said, crossing her arms. "Why can't _we_ go?"

"Master Plo said we have to focus on our studies," said Arin.

"Studies, my foot," Hinge snorted. "The Jedi came here to investigate that Sith acolyte."

"But_ we're _here for the conference," said Kel-Ani. "Master Yoda-"

"Well, what if we're not?" Hinge interrupted. "What if this is some kind of test? What if the Jedi are just leaving us because they want _us_ to find out more about the acolyte?"

Everyone was silent.

"They said something about Master Kenobi and a rescue mission," Arin reminded him.

"But they_ knew_ we were listening," Zade said, looking to Hinge for support. "They might've just said that to make their absence more believable."

Arin was about to reply when the door opened and Kloré and the guards stepped back in. With them was another handmaiden, dressed in the same long blue dress as Kloré.

Kloré looked to the ground, not meeting the six pairs of eyes upon her. "Hello, younglings."

"Hello," said everyone.

"I assume that you three have been told the situation," she said, addressing Arin, Zade, and Hinge, who nodded. "Everyone, this is Sairdé." She gestured weakly to the other woman beside her, who was considerably taller but had the same dark hair and complexion.

Sairdé curtsied. "The Jedi have asked that we escort you to Otoh Gunga, where they believe it will be harder for the Sith acolyte to infiltrate."

"Otoh Gunga is the capital city of the Gungans," explained Kloré, "the other sentient race inhabiting Naboo. It's an underwater city on the other side of the planet, and it's very well-guarded."

Arin felt like a nerf being herded, but she followed the two handmaidens and the two guards along with everyone else from a palace back door to a waiting shuttle that took them halfway across the planet in just under an hour. After they landed on a landing platform overgrown with vegetation, they were led down to a dock over a lake where an amphibious transport was waiting for them.

Arin stepped onto it warily. Nobody spoke. She wanted to appreciate the strange vehicle for the bubble that closed over it as it descended beneath the water's surface, its strange tentacle-like propellers, and the funny noise it made, but she found herself unable to. She felt as if they were going much too far away from the dark Jedi.

From the back of her head, a nagging voice ate at her. Could Hinge be right? Was this a Jedi test? What were they testing for? Obedience, or bravery, or maybe problem-solving style? Perhaps there was no threat at all and this was merely a very elaborate drill or scenario?

"Here we are," said Sairdé. Her voice was clear and strong, and it made Arin jump slightly when it broke the silence in the transport's cabin. She wondered if Kloré was in trouble, and if Sairdé was her boss who'd been sent to remedy the situation.

She didn't wonder for long, because the city of Otoh Gunga came into view before her. It was a brilliant, luminous underwater city. The buildings weren't like anything she'd seen before- instead of towering up from the ground they were suspended in the water. They were giant, warmly-colored bubbles supported by spindly curved spires, and joined together by narrow, arching tubes.

They approached one of the bubbles. Arin gaped. How would they get off? There was no landing platform; no hangar. Certainly they were about to get very wet.

But they didn't slow down; instead the transport pushed right through an opening in a wall and they were inside. Arin looked around, eyes wide, as the transport opened and everyone began to step out.

"Watch your step," cautioned the guards as they helped Kloré and Sairdé out, who were followed by Arin and her clan mates. To Arin's amazement, they were all completely dry.

Sairdé smoothed her skirts. "I believe there should be someone to meet us… ah, here he is."

Striding up to them was a tall Gungan dressed ornately in long robes. He had a loping gait, and extremely long… ears? Or were they fins? Arin tried not to stare rudely. This was the first Gungan she'd ever seen in person.

"Greetings, handmaidens; Royal Guard; young Jedi." His voice was deeper than Arin expected, and he then spoke with fragmented Gungan Basic. "Mesa Ko-Mal Roosin, and wesa the Gungans been tasked with watchen you. Wesa keepen you safe from Sith acolyte on the loosie."

"What _is_ an acolyte, anyway?" whispered Zade to Kel-Ani.

"Tell you later," Kel-Ani whispered back.

"Mesa be takin' yousa to yousa quarters," said Roosin. "Thissa way. Hup!" He turned, and his long finlike ears spun around behind him.

"Go ahead, younglings," said Kloré, gently herding them in front of her as Sairdé led them after Roosin.

Arin shuffled along, right in front of Kloré.

Roosin was explaining some Gungan customs, but Arin's attention was more on the giant bubble dome around her head. It was translucent and warm-looking. Now she recalled what they were. They'd done some studying on Naboo architecture; these were hydrostatic domes that kept water out. If she pressed hard enough on a thin doorway section, she'd go right through it, and after coming back in, she knew the bubble would cling to most water on her clothes so she'd be fairly dry. She had no intention of going outside, however. The water around them looked cold and dark. Arin strained her eyes to look for any giant fish, or any transports who might have carried a Sith, but she saw nothing except schools of small, shadowy fish flitting about.

They were given a brief tour and fed a dinner of shellfish, small amphibians, and seaweed. Jedi didn't normally eat meat unless it was served to them, so Arin had never eaten an amphibian before. She found it slimy, and she cut the meat into tiny bits to make it look eaten and hid it under a large glistening leaf.

Since they'd left in a hurry, their suitcases had been left on the surface. They went to bed that night behind a guarded door in hastily prepared beds. Tomorrow they'd be given Gungan clothes and would attempt to resume normalcy in their field trip, foregoing the conference altogether as no Jedi would be present. Arin fell asleep dreaming of the Otoh Gunga Zoological Research Facility.

In the dream, she visited the facility zoo, and behind every transparisteel pane was the dark Jedi she'd encountered that day. She treaded carefully past each enclosure; his sharp yellow eyes followed her with every step. Suddenly the transparisteel shattered like glass and Arin jerked awake.

She sat up and looked around. Naia and Moraye were sleeping soundly. Kloré and Sairdé were there too, behind another curtain. It was still quite dark; they were in a nearly opaque dome that branched off a much larger common room. Arin felt the wall squish as she pressed her hand against it, and a glow rippled out from her fingertips to brighten the room slightly. She worried that if she pressed too far it would break and flood the room.

Moraye and Naia hadn't seen the Sith acolyte like she had. What was his name? Where was he from, and how did he know Master Plo? Arin's mind filled with questions and she hugged her knees to her chest. Did Sith sleep, too?

Arin swung her legs out of bed and tiptoed to the door. She wanted to talk to Zade and Hinge. Were they having a hard time sleeping, too?

The door was much thicker than the walls. Arin had read about these, but they were still completely unfamiliar to her. She walked through it, shuddering. She'd expected to get wet, but she emerged quite dry.

The two human guards stationed at her door jolted, then relaxed.

"What are you doing up?" One of them asked, tipping his helmet up so she could see his face.

"Hi," she said confidently, trying to mask that she'd been shaken by her dream. "I want to talk to my friends."

"The boys?" asked the other, lifting his helmet as well. He had a square jaw and wide-set eyes that blinked at Arin sleepily.

"Yes," she answered. She stood up as tall as she could. "Will you escort me?" She nervously hoped she pronounced "escort" correctly and not with an "x" sound.

The guard on the left smiled softly. "You're name's Arin, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Arin. We're told not to let you wander around tonight."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Well, that's a different story," said the guard on the right. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes," Arin lied.

He grinned, looking like he was unable to help himself. "This place is great. You can do your business right on the floor and it goes straight away."

"What?" Arin's eyes widened. What if she was standing in pee right now?

"Seriously," the guard on the left confirmed with a laugh.

"There's no bathrooms?" Arin's face fell.

"Sorry, kiddo."

The guard on the right put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It's best if you go get some rest. Your friends need a good night's sleep, too. You can talk to them tomorrow, okay?"

Arin put her hands on her hips in protest. "Wait, I'm thirsty."

"I'll go get you some water," said the guard on the right. "I could use a walk."

Arin frowned. "Never mind, thanks. Good night."

"Good night, Arin," said the first guard, and his voice became muffled as Arin walked back through the bubble and went back to bed. Finally, she fell asleep, and she dreamed of fish whose tails spun like the amphibious transport.


	6. Leaving Otoh Gunga

**5: Otoh Gunga, Part 2**

The next day the younglings visited the Otoh Gunga Zoological Research Facility. Arin watched the Great Hohokum intently. It was 400 years old and it looked like a poop with a leaf on top of it, for how much it moved. Two tusks protruded from beneath stocky eyestalks. It blinked at the younglings staring at it.

Sairdé was proving to be very knowledgeable about the facility's creatures. "The hohokum lives mostly in water, but it lays its eggs on the surface in sand or mud," she explained. Naia, Kel-Ani, Moraye, and Zade were listening raptly. Hinge began to wander. Arin kept staring at the Great Hohokum.

Was everyone pretending nothing had happened yesterday? And was there no news on where the Jedi were? She kept staring at the hohokum, waiting to see if it would move. It was 400 years old in galactic standard time. 400! Surely it had seen things in its life. If it could talk, she would have asked it for advice.

Arin crossed her arms around her waist. She wore loose-fitting Gungan clothes, and they left her upper arms and her belly exposed, something she wasn't used to. She wore long, loose pants and a vest-like garment over what felt like just a slip of fabric across her chest… it was quite unlike what she was used to wearing. Moraye was afforded more cover because she was Mirilarian. Arin should've asked for that too. Naia seemed to enjoy the freedom. The _boys_ didn't have exposed stomachs. Oh, well. Arin shuffled along.

They moved on to the next creature. "Ollopoms," declared Sairdé. "They look just like pom petals, right? You know, the ones that float on the surface. Ollopoms are aquatic rodents that eat pom petals."

Hinge drifted back into the group. "Arin," he said.

Arin looked away from the little ollopoms splashing in a pool. "What?"

"You didn't sleep well last night, did you?"

Arin's brow furrowed. "Not really… you?" How did he know that?

"I didn't get much sleep. I could sense that you were awake, too."

Arin's jaw dropped. How was he so sensitive and strong with the Force?

Hinge snickered. "I'm just kidding. I heard you talking to the guards. We were only right next door, you know. The guards were for all of us."

"Oh!"

They leaned over the railing to watch the ollopoms frolic.

"Hinge. Do you really think this is a Jedi test?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Research," said a voice behind to their right. It was Kel-Ani. "We need to know more about this intruder you saw before we even think about chasing after him."

Hinge considered. "That's a good point."

"How?" asked Arin.

"We'll find the archives here. I'm sure they have one," said Kel-Ani. "Once we're finished with this tour I think we'll get a little more freedom." Arin and Hinge nodded, and they followed everyone else, quietly devising a plan and carefully staying out of earshot of the handmaidens and guards.

They finished within the hour, and were given a lunch of mollusks, amphibians, and shuura fruit. Arin couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed distracted, but no one more so than Kloré, who merely pushed food around her plate blankly.

After lunch, Arin hung back to tug on Kloré's sleeve. "Miss Kloré?"

Kloré looked around, startled. "Oh, hello. Arin, right?"

"Mm." Arin nodded.

"Arin, you didn't eat much. Don't you like the food here?"

"Um…" Arin bit her lip. "Well…"

Kloré gave a small smile and lowered her voice. "Me neither. Can't say I really like the frogs."

They both made a face and laughed. Arin then quieted. "Kloré, why is Sairdé here?"

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with her?"

"Is she here because something's wrong with you?" Arin clapped her hand over her mouth. That had come out much meaner than she'd meant to say it. "Sorry," she peeped between her fingers.

Kloré clucked her tongue. "Well. I suppose she is," she said dryly. Then she put her hands quickly on Arin's shoulders. "Don't get me wrong. Sairdé and I are friends. We get along quite well."

"Oh," said Arin, lowering her hand as her face heated with embarrassment.

She noticed Hinge falling back so he could listen in. This was their plan; they would ask Kloré to help them leave for the archives on the surface in Theed. Arin took a steadying breath and let the Force guide her. She couldn't blow this.

"Well… is Sairdé here to keep us under control?"

Kloré frowned. "She's here as my backup."

"Backup?" Arin asked, trying to get Kloré to admit guilt of failure. She felt very mean doing it, but she needed Kloré to say it so Hinge could jump in.

"My… ugh, why am I telling you any of this?" Kloré withdrew and rolled her eyes towards the surface. "I'm sorry. None of this is your fault, Arin. I just… I let the Jedi down. I'm frustrated and I didn't mean to lash out at you. I apologize."

Arin held her breath, and then Hinge jumped in, falling into step next to them.

"I overheard," he said. "I think I know how you can regain the Jedi's trust."

Kloré shook her head. "They told me about you, Isaac.. Everyone calls you Hinge, right? I know what you're going to try to ask me." She sighed. "You guys are very smart. I see what you're doing. No, I'm sorry, but I can't let you out of my sight again."

"Come with us," suggested Hinge. "You're not our babysitter."

"Kloré, hear us out," Arin pleaded. "We need to get to the archives in Theed so we can do research on this Jedi who tried to attack us."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Kloré weakly.

"Don't you want to redeem your name? And stop that Jedi from trying to hurt anyone else?" Hinge eyed her seriously, staring her down with his piercing grey eyes.

Kloré fidgeted uncomfortably and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not concerned about my own reputation," she said faintly. "Besides, that's a job for the Royal Guard."

"The Sith acolyte took advantage of you. You know what that feels like. What if he tricks another handmaiden? What if he tries to hurt the queen?" Hinge asked carefully.

Arin put her hand on his forearm to stop him. "Kloré," she said softly. "No one blames you. Master Plo, he trusts you to do the right thing."

Kloré looked down wearily. "All right. Perhaps my place is back in Theed."

"Ours too!" said Hinge helpfully. "We want to help."

"The Jedi aren't here to protect you," Kloré reminded them.

"Which is why you need us," said Arin. "_We_ know what he looks like, and _we_ remember what his presence felt like, so we have the advantage."

Kloré grumbled. "Ugh, you two sure are persuasive."

"_All_ of us are going," said Arin. "We have to get to those archives." Arin crossed her arms to look more seriously. Kloré nodded tiredly.

"Will Sairdé come?" Hinge asked. "We don't want her to get in trouble."

Kloré considered. "I'll convince locals to cover for us. Sairdé is devoted to her duty. We can only afford to go today."

"You know locals?" Arin asked. "Gungans?"

"Yes," said Kloré. "Tayla Gar lives here. We've been friends for years." She paused. "Man, I'm gonna get in so much trouble for this. Well, my career is on the line, anyway. Okay. So, Tayla knows the planet's core and a low-profile way in and out of the city."

Kloré looked around to see that no one was listening in. The rest of Shadowmoth clan were ahead of them, listening to Ko-Mal Roosin and Sairdé discussing the city's history.

She continued in a low whisper. "I'll contact her and see if she can help us. In the meantime, keep a low profile. Spread the word. But… Don't act too suspicious." Hinge raised his eyebrows at her. He'd been an expert at sneaking around all his life. "You guys know what to do, I guess," Kloré said with a groan.


	7. The Search Begins

**6: The Search Begins**

After they'd left the Zoological Research Facility, Kloré approached Arin, Hinge, and Moraye. "She'll take us in an hour. The most inconspicuous way is through the planet's core," said Kloré. "Sairdé is expected at the palace soon; we'll leave just after she does. When she returns, we _need_ to be back here. We leave Theed at sundown."

"Sairdé is already going to Theed anyway?!" Hinge asked.

"Yes. Keep your voice down," shushed Kloré out of the side of her mouth.

Arin looked to Moraye. "Will that give us enough time?"

Moraye nodded once. "I think so."

"It's two hours of research time," Kloré asserted.

"Where do we meet her?" asked Hinge.

"We'll meet her at her home. She's taking us in her personal transport. It seats six, so we'll have to squeeze in. She's doing us a _very_ big favor, so I expect you all to be very polite."

"Yes, ma'am," said the three younglings.

"After Sairdé leaves, I'll be taking you to 'meet the locals.'" She drew air quotes. "Well, I actually will be. But anyway, we'll go then. Okay?"

They nodded.

"Wait until then."

Several hours later they plunged through a hydrostatic wall in a six-seater amphibious transport. Arin couldn't see much past Tayla Gar's pinkish ears, or fins, or whatever they were. Arin wanted to ask but she didn't want to look rude. She was the smallest of the group, so she sat sideways, partially on Zade's lap, who was squished next to Naia and Kel-Ani. Hinge and Moraye sat in the front, crammed between Kloré, who was copilot, and their Gungan driver.

"Wesa through," commented Tayla Gar. Her voice was high, and when she spoke it was like water pouring into a tall glass, smooth and always bubbling higher. "'Tis called a bongo, this ship wesa in. Now, through the core wesa gonna be travelin'. 'Tis the fastest way to Theed. Yousa younglings okie-dey in the back?"

"We're fine," grunted Naia pleasantly as she squirmed in her seat.

"Hey," protested Zade.

"Is not supposed to be drivin' with thissa many and no restraints," Tayla said. "So yousa best not be tellin' nobody 'bout this."

"Don't worry," assured Kloré, determinedly staring ahead, "nobody's going to know about this little adventure of ours." Then she twisted around to look at the younglings in the back. "Only two hours. _Just_ research! If any of you get hurt…" she sank back in her seat, "…oh, I'll be done for."

"Relax, Klorie. Everything will be ju-u-ust fine. Mesa pick you up in perfect timing when yousa finished. Whatcha researchin'?"

"We have to do some research for the Jedi about someone," Naia piped up from the back.

Arin had to look up through the bubble window above them to see out. It was mostly dark aside from light scattered by the bongo's headlights. No light given off by the city reached them now. They sank deeper and deeper, and a giant rock face loomed before them, swallowing them as they entered a narrow cavern.

"Wesa gettin' deep in the abyss now."

Arin shuddered. The caves were dark, and goosebumps prickled on her arms. It was colder down here, too.

They rode along, weaving in and out of cavernous tunnels. They emerged at last into a wide trench.

"Uh oh!" said Tayla, jerking the steering wheel suddenly.

A massive eel with huge claws and fangs slithered away, recoiling from the headlight beams. Arin gaped. Finally, her whole reason for coming here: a giant fish

"Wesa almost ran into a colo clawfish," Tayla exclaimed. "Hope that one's not too hungry, otherwise wesa might be becomin' dinner…"

"Colo clawfish…" Arin repeated quietly.

"There's your fish. Now you can die happy, Arin," said Kel-Ani dryly.

"Shush. We're not gonna die here," said Zade, grinning at Arin.

"Right," said Kloré. "We're about to begin our ascent back to the surface any minute now. We'll have to follow one of the Solleu River's underground tributaries."

"The river that runs through Theed is fed from underground entirely, right?" Moraye asked.

"Not entirely, but mostly," said Kloré. "The whole planet's pretty flat for the most part. You saw from the shuttle yesterday. Okay, here we go."

In about twenty minutes the bongo breached the surface and rocked to a halt, floating on a still side-canal between two tall walls. Arin assumed these were buildings, and when the hydrostatic bubble shifted away to expose them to air, she looked around to see that she was correct.

They leapt off the transport after Tayla Gar guided them to a dock, and constructed a hasty plan. They'd meet back in two hours exactly, just to ensure they made good timing. Wishing each other luck, they departed.

Arin hurried to keep up with Kel-Ani and Moraye as they made their way to the center of the city. The three were on their way to the archives.

"How are we going to find him if we don't know his name?" asked Arin.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out when we get there," Moraye said with a wave of her hand. Her strides were long and purposeful. Tall Kel-Ani's loping steps dwarfed Arin's. She was half-human and half-Morellian, a long-lived human subspecies that aged half as fast as most other sentients, so she looked like she was somewhere closer to eight years old instead of twelve, much to her dismay.

"Do you think the others will find anything?" Kel-Ani asked, referring to their three other clan mates and Kloré, who were going to look for clues in the palace.

"Don't worry about that. Our first priority is finding the archives," said Moraye. "We should probably find the university."

"Yeah," said Kel-Ani. "I remember we passed it on the way to the Palace. Find the palace, find the archives."

"We can just ask someone," Arin suggested.

"We should keep away from the guards, though," Moraye cautioned. "I'm sure they're all aware we're supposed to be in Otoh Gunga. The city's on lockdown. Nobody allowed in or out. I can't _believe_ Tayla got us in through the canals. That seems like a_ gaping_ hole in security if you ask me," she continued somewhat pompously, raising her eyebrows judgementally.

"Well," said Kel-Ani airily, "I've heard it's very hard to navigate through the planet's core without an experienced guide. They probably thought it was impossible to get in that way."

"That's true," Moraye admitted.

"There's someone," said Arin, pointing. They asked an older-looking gentleman for the way to the university.

"You're actually quite close," he said. His eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled at them warmly. "Class trip?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said Moraye politely. "We need to get to the archives."

"Ah, I see. Follow this road for a few more blocks, go over the bridge, and walk across that big courtyard. You're right there."

"Thank you!" they said in unison and made their way over.

The archives towered over them, with wide stone steps and towering columns, just like the ones they'd seen in the palace. Kel-Ani led, pushing through the heavy front doors. They entered a gigantic atrium with a central help desk staffed by two droids on standby. The three younglings slunk past, headed for the databases.

"I think we're getting closer…" said Arin, squinting through the Force to examine the energies she felt.

"Closer to information about that Sith?" Kel-Ani asked.

"We don't know that he's actually a Sith," reminded Moraye. "Just someone who works for them."

"Aren't there only two Sith at a time?" Kel-Ani asked.

"I think so," said Moraye.

"Where do we even start?" Kel-Ani asked exasperatedly. "We don't even know his species."

"But we do know he had a red lightsaber, so he definitely is connected to the Sith somehow. And he and Master Plo knew each other, right, Arin? We might be able to find an existing entry in a database…"

Arin stopped in her tracks and looked down rows of data cards into a dark alcove to their left. In the corner behind a row of study carrels, there…

"Guys?" she said. "I really don't think we're gonna have to look very hard."

Before them was the Sith acolyte, and he was laying a bomb.


	8. Bomb in the Archives

**7: Bomb in the Archives**

Arin froze, rooted to the spot as the dark Jedi laid his shocking yellow eyes upon her.

He smirked. "Hello. You again," he said.

Arin drew her lightsaber. Moraye and Kel-Ani stared, frozen.

The Sith acolyte stood, and his long cloak rippled around him. He adjusted his hood and stepped forward, displaying his palms in a mocking shrug. "Now, is that any way to greet someone? No matter. Congratulations, you've found me. But I'm sorry, but you're a bit late. I've put four of these around the city. I hope you can find them all before they go off," he taunted.

"Who are you," Arin demanded.

The acolyte tutted. "Ah, now telling you would be no fun, would it?"

"Who is your master?"

"My bidding is my own."

"Liar." Arin spat the word out as threateningly as she could, hoping the Jedi couldn't see her lips trembling.

He laughed. "Ah-ha, you're a brave little one, aren't you? Your friends here must be the brains of the group. Let's see if they can figure it out, hm?"

He waved his hand in the direction of the bomb, and Arin heard it click to life.

"You have three minutes. Until next time!" said the acolyte, and with a maniacal laugh, took off down the hall.

Without thinking Arin tore after him. "Call the guards!" she screamed to the shocked help-desk droids as she crashed through the door. The Sith acolyte was much faster than she was, but she ran as fast as her short legs would carry her to keep up across the strangely deserted courtyard to the bridge.

Arin shouted into her comlink hooked onto her forearm. "We've found the Sith acolyte! Repeat, we've found the Sith acolyte! Theed University archives to Corleo Bridge. He's laid a bomb in the archives! Alert the guards- there's three more in the city!"

Kloré's reply came immediately. "Alerting the guards. Backup is coming. Do _not_ engage the Sith! Arin, do you hear me? Do not-"

Arin switched off the comlink and used the Force to propel her forward. Her heart fluttered madly. She'd lost him. No, no, no…

She thundered up the bridge's steps looking around wildly, and then she saw the dark Jedi landing in a waiting water speeder below. Did he have help from inside the city? She didn't remember that boat being there before.

He cackled. "So long!" he called with an exaggerated salute. He then pushed his palm in the air, splaying all five fingers. Huh? Then a blast hit Arin squarely in the torso, launching her backwards and back down the stairs. She tumbled to a halt flat on her back, gasping for air.

"Arin!" She heard Zade's voice as he sprinted over, falling to his knees next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Just… wind…. Knocked outta… me…" she wheezed as she sat up gingerly.

"I was looking around just outside the palace. The others are on their way. Where's the bomb? Can you stand?"

"He…ye… yeah…" Zade pulled Arin up by her upper arms.

He pressed his hands to the base of her rib cage. "Here," he said, and she could breathe again.

"How'd you do that?" She asked as they took off at a run across the courtyard.

"You had a diaphragm spasm. It needed to be steadied. That's not important. Where's Kel-Ani and Moraye?"

"They're… I think they're still in there," said Arin as they pushed through the door. She was certain they only had seconds left-

_Ka-BLAM._

The building rocked in a thunderous blast and Zade and Arin were knocked off their feet by a blast wave that rippled across the floor. She screamed for her friends, scrambling to her feet and rushing past rows of miraculously-standing shelves.

"Arin!"

"Moraye!?" Arin called.

"Moraye!" echoed Zade.

"Over here!"

Water was seeping across the floor from cracks in the wall. There must've been a canal just beyond.

Arin stumbled over scraps of plasteel from the study carrels, which had been blown apart by the explosion.

"There!" said Zade, pointing. They rushed over to where Moraye's arm waved from beneath a pile of rubble.

"Moraye!" cried Arin, bending to rip away sheets of plasteel and duracrete.

With a final pull Arin and Zade tore away enough space for Moraye to crawl out.

"Where's Kel-Ani?!" asked Arin as she felt panic rise in her chest.

"Here," said Moraye, kicking a block of duracrete away and crawling out.. Arin realized that they'd ducked behind an empty duracrete-enforced information desk to use as a shield. Duracrete didn't seem so durable to Arin right now…

"I'm okay," said Kel-Ani softly, clambering out behind Moraye. When he stood, he swayed.

Zade gripped his elbow. "Take it easy."

"There's water everywhere," said Moraye, as it seeped into their shoes.

"Are we going to get electrocuted?" asked Zade.

"I don't know. But we shouldn't go near any electronics, just in case," Moraye advised. Then she put her hand to her forehead and winced. "Ow."

"Did you hit your head?" Arin asked.

"I hit everything," said Moraye.

"Kel-Ani? Can you walk?" Zade asked Kel-Ani gently.

He took a moment to answer. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"I think you have a concussion," said Zade.

"A- a conk-what?"

"Let's get you out of here," said Zade, draping Kel-Ani's arm around his shoulder. "Arin, have you got Moraye? We should leave," he added, swishing a foot in the water that was now shin-deep.

Arin offered Moraye her arm, which she took readily. They waded out up a small set of stairs to the main hallway. The two help-desk droids were gone. Arin briefly wondered where, but she was intercepted at the main door by Naia, who swept her and Moraye up in a big hug.

"Sithspit, you guys had me so worried! Are you okay?" she cried. Her messy strawberry-blonde curls bounced madly.

"I'm okay," said Moraye. "Just bruised. It's Kel-Ani who needs some attention, I think."

"Younglings!"

Arin looked over to see it was Kloré who had spoken, slowing from a run to a brisk walk. Three guards were with her. She gestured to one of them.

"This is Captain Panaka, head of the Royal Naboo Security Forces. Tell him everything that happened."

"Um, well…" began Arin.

"Quickly, please," Panaka said sharply.

"It was Arin who spotted him. He was laying a bomb in the archives," said Moraye tiredly. "He said we had three minutes before it went off."

"And there are three more in the city," added Arin. "He left going that way down the canal." She pointed in that direction.

"The city's been put on high alert," said Panaka. "Nobody gets in… or out." As he spoke the words a translucent purple dome arched across the sky.

"Shields operational, Captain," announced one of the guards.

"Which of you saw him last?" Panaka asked seriously.

"Me," said Arin.

"How did he leave?"

"He had a speeder waiting for him," she answered. She looked around. Where was Hinge?

"Was this the first time you saw the speeder?"

"I think so."

"May have an accomplice in the city," Panaka remarked to another guard. He turned back to Arin. "Can you give me a description?"

"He… wore a hood. It was all black. Head to toe. He has…" she squeezed her eyes shut as fear sank into her stomach. "Yellow eyes. He has yellow eyes."

"Can you guess his height?"

"I… I don't know."

"About your height, Captain?" offered Zade.

"Note it, Sykes," said Panaka to the same guard.

"Yes, sir."

"No one's leaving this city. We won't rest until we've found him," Panaka declared.

"What about the Jedi?" Naia asked timidly.

Kloré frowned. "I've tried to reach them. They don't respond."

Realization dawned upon Arin. "Master Plo said yesterday that some Jedi from Bespin were coming. They should be here today."  
>"Yeah, I remember him saying that," added Zade. "How are they supposed to get in?"<p>

"They'll request permission to land," said the guard named Sykes. "We'll handle the situation and notify you upon their arrival."

"Oh, there might be a problem…" said Kloré sheepishly. "The Jedi from Bespin were probably told to meet us in Otoh Gunga."

"We'll be in contact with Boss Lyonie and alert him of this. Now, it's imperative that you all return to the safety of the palace."

"What about the other bombs?" Arin asked.

"Your friend seems to need medical attention," said the third guard, who was female. Arin glanced to Kel-Ani. He looked dazed and pale. "Leave the bombs to the Royal Guard. We appreciate your willingness to help, younglings, but it's not something you're trained yet to handle."

"I'll explain what's going on inside," Kloré said. "Let's get to where it's safe."

Arin huffed. Always grown-ups telling her she wasn't ready or strong or capable enough. There was always some excuse to get them to go back and hide and do nothing while there was a dangerous Sith acolyte on the loose. Still, she kept her mouth shut and allowed herself to be escorted back inside the palace.

"Where's Hinge?" Arin asked Naia quietly.

"On the bridge," she said, pointing. "Look."

Arin turned to see, and sure enough, there was Hinge. His eyes were shut and his hands rested on the railing. "Hinge!" she called. "Come on!"

He didn't reply. Arin squeezed Moraye's arm, then unhooked her elbow and slipped away.


	9. Queen Jamillia

**8: Queen Jamillia**

"Hey!" Arin called, jogging over to him.

Hinge looked over, but didn't reply. He stared back to the canal.

"We have to go back now," Arin insisted.

Hinge tore his gaze away. "Yeah, all right."

"Did you find any clues at the palace?"

"We found nothing."

"Oh. Did you see something? Just now?"

"I was just looking."

"Well, come on, let's go."

Hinge followed Arin back to the group. When they got back inside the palace, they were led directly to the Queen's office. Kel-Ani and Moraye were taken to a medical ward, and the remaining four younglings followed Kloré and their guard escorts.

Sairdé was waiting for them in front of a set of ornate double doors. One eyebrow raised at them severely. "There's something Jedi have against following orders, isn't there?" she asked darkly, shaking her head. "I suppose the important thing is that you've unearthed a bomb threat and you're all okay. You're _very_ lucky," she said, shaking a finger at them. "Very foolish and rash as well. But never mind that. The queen is waiting for you all. Let's not keep her waiting, shall we?"

The guards opened the doors and Sairdé gestured for the younglings to file into the office. "A word, if you don't mind," she whispered to Kloré, and the two handmaidens remained outside.

Arin followed her clan mates into the office. It was a huge solarium, with a large curved desk flanked by several cushioned chairs and a wide, arching window behind.

Queen Jamillia sat in a tall chair behind the desk. Her thick black hair was woven into an elaborate headdress, just like the type all Naboo queens wore. Pale makeup dusted her face; it was much lighter than her natural dark skin. Two red dots on her cheeks complemented the red of her full lips. She smiled politely as they entered.

"Good afternoon, Jedi younglings. It is a pleasure for the Naboo to host your field trip. I apologize that things haven't quite followed your itinerary," she said lightly in an attempt to dispense the tension in the room. Her accent was clipped but deep and warm.

She looked around; her large dark eyes smiled down on all of them, and they all blinked back at her, unsure if or how to answer.

The queen continued. "I'm sure you all remember that today is the tenth anniversary of the Battle of Naboo, and the alliance and settlement of peace between the Naboo and the Gungans. Surely you've discussed this event in your studies?" she asked.

"Yes, Majesty," Naia said, babbling, "will there still be a Peace Day parade?"

Queen Jamillia smiled. "Yes," she said. "We won't be intimidated by this… Sith acolyte." The parade was scheduled for the evening. Right. Arin had almost forgotten about that in the wake of everything else that had happened.

"I think it's time that someone explained to you all what is going on," she said, suddenly turning more serious. "Are you ready for that?"

The four younglings nodded intently.

"There has been unrest in the galaxy for quite some time now. Several nations have seceded from the Republic, along with a few business conglomerates. You have all seen the terrorist attacks on Coruscant. There was one recently against Senator Amidala, who is a former Queen of Naboo."

Arin nodded slowly. That had been an important factor Master Yoda said he'd considered before allowing their field trip. She expected Zade to whisper, "how can you succeed from something?" but she heard only silence.

"Senator Amidala and two Jedi have uncovered a droid factory on the planet Geonosis. The Confederacy of Independent States, as the Separatists refer to themselves, has been making preparations for war."

"For war?" Zade asked, finally breaking his uncharacteristic silence in the face of new information.

"Yes, young one. What is your name?"

"Zade Kype, miss." Naia elbowed him. "Majesty," he corrected himself quickly.

The queen smiled and continued. "Yes, and it has been revealed that the Trade Federation was behind the attempt on Senator Amidala's life. It is an act of war, and one of your Jedi Council masters has brought an assault team to Geonosis to rescue the Jedi and the senator."

"Master Windu," interjected Arin, as Sairdé and Kloré reentered the room quietly.

"That was his name, yes," said Jamillia. "And now you know as much as I do, younglings. I'd like to ask you all a favor."

Arin looked to Hinge. He was silent, staring beyond the queen out the window. Arin wondered what he was thinking about.

The handmaidens took their places standing silently behind the queen. Jamillia gestured to Sairdé. "Sairdé will serve as my decoy for the festivities today." Arin noted the resemblance between the two. When the two stood next to each other, she could see it was uncanny.

"What will you do, Highness?" asked Naia.

"Senator Amidala was known during her reign for posing as one of her own handmaidens. As I fear this will be too familiar a tactic, I will be posing as a palace guard. I'll have plenty of protection. It's Sairdé that I'm more concerne about, so I'd like to ask you all to serve as her bodyguards." She looked at them all gravely. "It's a heavy burden I'm asking of you, but I beg that you consider."

The younglings looked at each other, except Hinge, who stared pointedly out the window, still. Arin dug her heel into his toes. He winced and returned his attention to the queen.

"We're inspired by your handmaidens' loyalty," said Naia diplomatically.

Zade added, "and we'd be honored to serve them in return."

Jamillia smiled sincerely. "Then it is settled. You are all very mature for your age. No doubt your Jedi mentors have trained you well."

The younglings bowed and were escorted with Sairdé and Kloré from the room. "Wait here while Sairdé gets dressed," a guard said, leaving them at the door.

It was time for yet more waiting.


	10. Speeder Chase

**9: Speeder Chase**

They settled into a sunny outdoor cloister filled with ornamental trees and hedges to wait. Arin kicked a rock across the cobblestones and it skittered into a flowerbed.

"So…" said Zade, turning to Kloré. "You're going to be the decoy of the decoy, huh?"

"I'm sorry?" Kloré asked.

"Well, since Sairdé is being the decoy, that means a bad guy might think she's a handmaiden and the queen is actually pretending to be one of them. So someone might actually think _you're_ the fake handmaiden… the queen."

Kloré's eyebrows shrugged as she considered that. "Someone might. It's a risk all the handmaidens are prepared to take."

"I like her," said Naia suddenly.

"The queen?" Kloré asked.

"Yeah. She didn't act like a big know-it-all grown-up and treat us like babies."

Kloré smiled. "On Naboo, we don't regard age as an indicator of maturity. Senator Amidala took the throne when she was only four years older than you."

"Really?" Arin asked.

"That's right." Kloré nodded.

Naia grinned at Arin. "Let's move to Naboo. We can be queens, too. Could you imagine?!" Her smile spread from ear to ear. Arin couldn't help but smile, too. Naia was always so optimistic, and Arin usually couldn't understand how she could remain that way even when everything looked so dark.

Zade asked, "Are Moraye and Kel-Ani doing okay?"

"They'll be fine," Kloré assured them. "Our medical staff is taking good care of them."

"Where's the bathrooms?" asked Naia.

"Oh, this way," said Kloré, and led Naia back inside. Arin and Zade began kicking rocks back and forth.

"There!" cried Hinge. Arin jumped. "That's the Sith!"

"Huh?" Arin looked around wildly, then realized what Hinge was talking about. A small airspeeder zoomed over the courtyard, and with it came the strange sensation Arin knew was the dark side of the Force. It was the Sith acolyte, all right.

"Stop! Hinge, wait!" Arin's voice and Hinge's footsteps echoed as he ran down a colonnade around to the Palace Plaza. Zade and Arin both ran after him. Her pulse quickened, suddenly gripped by fear.

"Hinge, here!" yelled Zade. Arin looked over to see Zade standing in front of a parked Royal Guard airspeeder.

"What are you doing?" Arin cried, as Hinge whirled around and Zade leaped into the driver's seat. Hinge flew in next to him, and Zade shut his eyes, screwing up his face trying to start the speeder using the Force. It bucked and whined, but it started.

"You're crazy!" said Arin.

"Come on!"

Spurred by an insane curiosity, Arin clambered into the back seat. _What am I doing?_ She thought woefully as the speeder shot up into the air.

"How are we gonna stop him?! We don't know how to operate the blasters!" she cried over the wind rushing around them.

"First we have to catch up!" called Zade over his shoulder. Buildings fell beneath them as they rose, and Zade punched the speeder forward, in hot pursuit of the Sith acolyte.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Hinge asked.

"I'm a fast learner!" Arin was not comforted by his response. If they fell, maybe they could use the Force to slow their momentum. Maybe.

"What if we hit the shield? What happens?" Arin yelled.

"I guess we won't hit the shield!" replied Hinge with a wild laugh.

"We're catching up!" said Zade excitedly. They were getting closer. Above the roar of the wind Arin could hear the high-pitched whine of the Sith acolyte's speeder.

Both airpseeders raced towards the edge of the city where the dome of the transclucent purple shields became a wall. The world beyond it swam, appearing quite distorted. Captain Panaka had said the shields meant that no one got in or out of the city. What was the Sith acolyte going to do, try to ram it?

Two tiny dots grew into view beyond shields- they appeared to be droids. A circular spot thinned on the shield and the droids passed right through- immediately followed by the speeder of the Sith acolyte. Hardly a moment after they passed through, the hole shut and the shields thickened again.

They were going to crash! Arin held her breath, powerless to do anything. She rocked sideways as Zade spun the speeder, trying to decelerate…

They hit the shield. To Arin's relief they did not disintegrate or explode. They passed right through. But-

"We're falling…" she breathed. Visible sparks jumped along the speeder.

"It shorted out!" said Zade.

Arin's stomach dropped. "We're falling!" she yelled, trying not to shriek.

"I know, I know!" shouted Zade, frantically flicking at the ruined controls.

"We're losing him!" Hinge angrily pointed to the Sith acolyte, who somehow hadn't flown through the shield at its full power. "What were those droids?"

"Hinge, _we're falling_!" Arin wailed. The ground was rushing towards them; they would miss any buildings but they were about to go over a huge cliff onto the plains-

Hinge swore loudly. "We'll have to jump."

"What?!" Arin screamed. They were still sailing forward, at least 30 meters above the ground.

"We'll have- to _jump_!"

"This thing's gonna explode when it hits!" said Zade. "It's fried!"

"Now!"

"What? No!" Arin protested, but to no avail. Hinge grabbed her wrist and rolled out of the airspeeder, tugging her with him. This was such a stupid idea. What had she been thinking? She tumbled through the air, twisting to lay the ground before her. She pushed with the Force as hard as she could and miraculously, everything slowed…

But only slightly. She hit the ground harshly, rolling to a stop. She landed next to Hinge in a tangled heap, gasping.

"Everybody okay?" That was Zade's voice. He was alive, thank the stars.

"Hinge?" She twisted around.

Alive. He groaned as he sat up and Arin let out a deeply held breath.

CRASH.

Everyone's eyes jerked forward to see the Royal Guard airspeeder collide with the ground in a spectacular fireball.

"We're gonna be in so much poodoo…" said Zade.

Arin's comlink chirped. She answered it readily.

"Where are you?" asked Naia. "What's going on?"

Arin frowned, looking to the other two. They shrugged. Arin sighed. "Well… the Sith acolyte got away. He left the city."

"What? What happened?"

"We chased him on an airspeeder. He got through the shields, and we didn't."

"How?"

"These two droids created a hole somehow and he passed through at the exact same time."

Kloré's voice took over. "What kind of droids?"

Arin looked to Zade and Hinge for help. "I don't know. What kind?" she asked them.

"Maybe repair droids?" suggested Zade. "They had a bunch of arms on them."

Arin held down the button on her comlink. "We think they were repair droids."

"Is anyone hurt?" Kloré asked.

"Everyone's okay," replied Arin. "The speeder blew up, though."

There was static for a moment. "I don't even want to know," said Kloré tiredly. Zade and Hinge hid lopsided grins. Poor Kloré. "You're down below the cliff, aren't you? I can see the smoke from here."

"Yeah, we're down there."

"I'll send a shuttle to pick you up."


	11. Peace Day

**10: Peace Day**

After several minutes, Arin spotted a yellow transport ship gliding from the main hangar down the cliff, following the giant waterfall that flowed out of the city.  
>They boarded the transport to see that it was piloted by a droid. The ride back into the city was short, and they were delivered directly to Queen Jamillia's chambers once more, where they found the queen, Naia, Sairdé (partially dressed like Jamillia), Kloré, some silent handmaidens Arin had never met before, and Captain Panaka. Captain Panaka, Sairdé, and Kloré were speaking animatedly.<p>

Sairdé spotted them first. "There you are," she said, sounding relieved.

"We've been discussing the escape of the Sith acolyte," Captain Panaka stormed.

Kloré held up a finger. "You three are all right?"

"Yes, miss Kloré," said Arin, looking down. She wasn't sure what their punishment would be, but she expected it to be huge. Maybe when the Jedi got back they'd be expelled from the order.

"What were you planning to do if you caught up to the Sith acolyte, huh? Kill him with your bare hands?" Kloré demanded.

"We have lightsabers-" Zade began.

"That doesn't matter! Oh, you Shadowmoths are going to put me into an early grave!" Kloré moaned. "And I've known you for _two days_!"

Hinge opened his mouth in protest, but the queen cleared her throat and everyone immediately fell silent. "It would appear that the Sith acolyte has left the system and the threat is dissolved."

"Really? That's it?" Zade blurted.

"We've sent out several starfighters after him," Panaka said. "He rendezvoused with a larger ship and jumped to hyperspace. He's long gone."

"What about the bombs?" Arin asked.

"We've run a thorough scan in the city. We believe he was lying."

How could they be sure? Arin kept her mouth shut.

"So… what just happened, then?" Naia asked.

Captain Panaka's brow knotted. Arin thought it was a wonder his face wasn't a giant wrinkle. "We thought the bomb was poorly set, since it appears that you interrupted the Sith acolyte," he said. "It must've been exactly to his plan, though. It provided enough structural damage to only prompt a droid response. The archive computer shorted out and shut itself down, which triggers droids to automatically leave a warehouse outside the city's shields to arrive on the scene. They have an override code to allow them to pass through."

"So the droids coming in allowed the Jedi to go out," Hinge said.

"That's what happened," the captain said solemnly. "I don't know how the Guard could have overlooked that."

"Do _you_ know who the Sith acolyte is?" Hinge asked.

"Master Plo does," Arin reminded him. Hinge crossed his arms. "We'll have to wait to ask him."

"As no bombs have been found in the city and we see no further threat, the parade will continue as scheduled," said Queen Jamillia. "I'd like to ask you all if you would remain in Theed to aid the Royal Guard."

Arin looked to her clan mates.

"We'd like that," said Zade.

"Besides, we don't want to leave Kel-Ani and Moraye," said Naia.

"Right," Arin agreed.

"Your help will be much appreciated. If you'll excuse me; I must prepare for tonight's festivities," said the queen, rising. The two silent handmaidens around her stepped back to allow the queen room.

"Yes, Majesty," said the younglings.

"You'll follow Captain Panaka, and he'll give you your assignments," she said. "Good day."

The younglings bowed courteously. Everyone left the queen's chambers, and once the doors shut behind them, Captain Panaka rounded on them. "You three…" he said, his expression impossible to read. "Before we do anything else, we'll need to discuss that speeder incident of yours…"

Arin gulped.

* * *

><p>It was nightfall, and Arin fidgeted in her new outfit. They'd been told to forego the light Gungan clothes in favor of more ceremonial attire. At least her belly was covered now, but the fabric sure felt heavy. Did real Gungans wear this type of thing? Surely it would weigh them down in water. And it wasn't very breathable. She was thankful it was cold, or she would have definitely been sweating.<p>

She stood with in a line with her three healthy clan mates behind the decoy queen Sairdé's throne at the head of the Palace Plaza. ("I'm fine! I want to go!" Moraye had insisted, but the medical droids refused to let her and Kel-Ani do anything other than spectate.) The parade had occurred without incident, and they waited somewhat impatiently for the fireworks to begin.

Her mind drifted to their earlier chat with Captain Panaka. Kloré had told them that he was very serious about his job and very upset that the Sith acolyte had slipped through the Guard's fingers. Arin couldn't help but feel responsible. If only they had done something differently, or paid more attention, or not crashed the speeder…

They were to discuss the situation with the Jedi once they returned to Coruscant. Captain Panaka didn't want to engage them until he was sure that their sudden mission on Geonosis was complete.

Arin was not excited about this. She was sure the answer wouldn't be good.

_Focus on the present_, she reminded herself, and took a few breaths to ground herself. If any threat to Sairdé did approach and she was distracted, she would certainly prove herself completely useless to the Jedi Order. So she held herself at stark attention with the others while waiting the Peace Day fireworks to start.

Her serious façade, however, dissolved completely once they actually began. A couple of booms and hisses sounded and the sky lit up in a spectacular display of light. Symbols and pictures illustrating the battle from a decade ago danced through the night, and Arin couldn't keep her jaw from dropping. It was a truly amazing show.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped; her hand flew to her lightsaber.

"At ease," said someone behind her. She turned quickly, then relaxed. It was a guard, but not just any guard: through the slit in the helmet, Arin could see the queen's eyes. "Sorry if I scared you. Gather your friends and come with me," Jamillia said.

"What about Sairdé?" Arin asked.

"There are some guards waiting right there to take your place," Jamillia said, pointing.

Arin nodded, and brought the other three younglings over to the queen.

"What is it, Majesty?" Zade asked. He probably thought he was clever for recognizing her even when she was hidden in a guard's uniform.

"The Jedi from Bespin have arrived," she said. "They're waiting for you inside the palace."


	12. Before the Jedi Council

**11: Before the Jedi Council**

Arin followed two guards back into the palace into the medical ward, where Kloré, Kel-Ani, and Moraye were were speaking to two Jedi Arin had never seen before. One was Human; he was of a stocky build and had a long mane of hair; the other was a tall Rodian woman who almost dwarfed him. Kel-Ani saw them coming and waved with a weak smile.

The two Jedi turned to the other younglings. "Oh, hello, there. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Vance Davian, and this is Kleeah Kai." The man gestured to the Rodian next to him, who nodded courteously. The younglings bowed. "We're sorry for the delay in getting here. I've heard there was a bit of a mix-up…" He smiled as Kloré reddened.

"When you're all ready to depart, we'll be leaving promptly to escort you to Coruscant," said Master Kai. Her eyes looked like they were full of stars, Arin thought. Rodians were a strange species to her, but possibly one of her favorites for that reason.

They packed their things quickly to depart that night, and said their goodbyes on the landing pad. Sairdé and the queen were outside still.

"Will you say goodbye to Tayla for us?" Naia asked.

"Of course I will!" said Kloré, and gave a warm smile as Naia boarded the shuttle.

Arin hung back for a moment. "Miss Kloré," said Arin, touching her sleeve. "Thanks for… being with us."

Kloré smiled. "Arin. You guys are sure a handful. But I'm glad I met you."

"Me too," said Arin.

"You're very brave. I think you'll all make great Jedi one day."

"Really?"

"I do."

"What about your job, Kloré?"

"My job is to serve the queen, and I plan to do that no matter what," she said dutifully.

"Can you send me a holo soon?" Arin asked. She liked Kloré. She wanted to check up on her now and then.

"I'd love to," said Kloré with a smile.

They arrived on Coruscant at the familiar Jedi temple the next morning. As they'd been summoned to the Council chambers immediately, they unpacked quickly and ascended to the highest tower together to stand before the Council.

When they walked in Arin noticed several empty seats.

"Come in, come in," said Master Yoda. Arin relaxed slightly. No one looked livid, or like they were about to expel her from the Order on the spot. All the masters just looked very … tired.

"Kel-Ani, how are you feeling?" Master Adi Gallia asked.

"Much better, Master," said Kel-Ani. A little time in a bacta tank had done him much good.

"Moraye?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you," said Moraye.

"And the rest of you, I assume, are in good health?" asked Master Saesee Tiin.

Arin and her remaining clan mates nodded.

"I'm sure you know why you're all here," said Master Windu. His expression was impossible to read to Arin; he looked like a statue sometimes, and often just as stony and cold.

"Did we pass the test?" Naia asked timidly.

"Test?" asked Master Windu, lowering his eyebrows inquiringly.

"The Sith acolyte. It was a test, right?"

"You all are of the belief that the Order would set up something like this as a test for younglings?" Windu asked, looking almost taken aback. The younglings all stared. "Well, no, younglings," he said tiredly. "This was not something the Council orchestrated."

"Do you know who it is, Master?" Hinge asked.

"Master Plo Koon has informed us of the Sith acolyte's identity, yes. We're aware of who he is."

They'd known the Sith acolyte's identity the whole time? And Shadowmoth clan was so convinced that the Jedi had intended for them to figure it out themselves. There had been no need, even after all of that effort. Arin prayed that Hinge would hold his tongue and not ask for a name, and to her relief he kept silent.

"Now, matters of your behavior, we must discuss," Master Yoda firmly said, touching his fingertips together.

"You disobeyed direct orders to stay in the city of Otoh Gunga," said Master Windu sternly. Arin felt his eyes boring into them, and she lowered her head submissively, fearful of meeting his gaze. "And you destroyed a Naboo speeder. You were reckless, jumping into the path of danger blindly and without preparation. Do you deny this?"

"No, Masters," the younglings murmured.

"These are things we have yet to discuss with the Naboo Royal Guard. Your disobedience and reckless disregard for rules and orders has created problems left for others to solve. Yet-" Arin looked up- "you have displayed ability to act independently and to make decisions without relying on authorization. And you have showed bravery and initiative."

"Responsibility you have taken for your actions," continued Master Yoda. "However, reparations for their actions, the responsible make."

Arin wiped her sweaty palms inconspicuously against her tunic. Reparations?

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke next. "I hope you realize you were all very fortunate to come out of this safely. It is very dangerous to attempt to engage a Sith, especially when one's training is incomplete." Arin nodded, and out of the corner of her eye she saw her clan mates do the same.

"We have decided to assign to you- in addition to your class work- full-time work in the refectory for a month," said Master Gallia. Arin suppressed a gasp. A whole month? "Every day you will work under supervision of Pall Jinzler."

"He is the manager of the temple refectory," explained Master Shaak Ti. "You will assist him and his staff with preparation of all meals of the day, serving those meals, and cleaning up. Additional responsibilities will be distributed as Mr. Jinzler sees fit."

"It will be your responsibility to balance your classwork with your work in the refectory," said Master Windu. "Is this agreed?"

A chorus of quiet agreement shuffled forth from Shadowmoth clan.

"Younglings, before your dismissal, we have one more matter to discuss," said Master Tiin. "I'm sure you're aware of the instability in the Republic."

"Queen Jamillia explained everything to us very well," offered Naia.

"Good," he said. "We've returned from a very serious battle on Geonosis."

Everyone's eyes widened. A rescue mission had turned into a battle?

"We sustained extensive losses," said Master Windu, lowering his head. Arin gasped. Was that what had happened to the missing masters? She felt like she was about to be sick. "While we were able to rescue Kenobi, Skywalker, and Senator Amidala… so many were injured or killed."

Master Mundi continued. "We are fortunate enough to have most members on the Council survive, but we mourn the loss of Master Coleman Trebor." A heavy silence hung in the air, and it pressed greatly on Arin's chest. Suddenly her head filled with images of an empty temple, and she was afraid of what she would- or wouldn't- find when she walked through the temple when she wasn't in a rush.

Master Tiin broke the silence gently. "As the Order's numbers have taken a staggering hit and we are entering a time of war… we've decided to ask you all to begin your apprenticeships early."

"Really?" Zade asked, looking quite possibly too excited.

"This is not something to be taken lightly, young one," Master Windu warned. "We've had masters in mind for you for a while, and our decision-making process for your placement is under way. We ask that you return to your chambers to meditate on the gravity of this situation." He looked to Master Yoda with a nod.

Yoda spoke sagely. "Younglings, upon us is a time of great change. Tread with caution we must. Proceed with your new assignment in the refectory with open minds, and learn from your past errors. Consider our proposal. Younglings, is there anything anyone has to say?"

Arin expected Shadowmoth clan to contribute its usual storm of questions, but everyone stood in a stunned silence.

"Leave you to process this turn in events, we will," said Master Yoda.

"Good day, younglings," said Master Windu. "You are dismissed."


	13. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1: The Shifting of Sand**

_Shadowmoth clan continues to study while balancing disciplinary work in the temple refectory. They balance work, physical activity, community service, and an array of courses: sciences, history, culture, languages, combat, physics… Master Yoda offers lessons that depart from these. _

* * *

><p>"Your assignment for today, this is: Make a beautiful piece of art. Creative, you must be. Perfect, your pieces do not have to be, but display hard work they must. Put emotion into your work. Feeling. Reach within for inspiration. Return to the next class with this piece you have made. Together, we will view your hard work. Take your time, younglings. That is all. Younglings, good day." Yoda put his hands together and dipped his head.<p>

"Good day, Master Yoda," said the younglings in unison.

A week passed, and Arin Falkner poured all of her free time into creating the perfect masterpiece.

* * *

><p>The next class took place in the morning, and sunlight streamed through slats in the blinds that hugged the window wrapping across the classroom. Master Yoda sat with Shadowmoth clan in a circle, around a table. He swept his large green eyes about the room.<p>

"Arin, show us your piece, can you?"

Arin held up her painting nervously. She hid her face behind the paper, trying to look like she wasn't doing it on purpose. She could feel her face heating slightly as everyone's eyes settled upon her.

"Wow," breathed Naia. "That's really, really good, Arin."

"Yeah," said Zade. "It's way better than mine."

Arin bit back a smile. "Thanks."

"More comments on Arin's work, have we? Perhaps about its colors, its feelings, its composition?" Yoda asked meditatively.

"The shadows add a lot of depth," offered Moraye. "It makes the viewer feel like they're part of the picture because it implies that some of the painting's objects are behind them."

"Indeed," agreed Yoda. "Others?"

"The pastel colors are soft like a sunrise," said Kel-Ani. "It's really peaceful and inviting. You really got the colors right." Arin shrugged bashfully.

"Isaac, a comment, have you?"

Hinge frowned. "You must have put a ton of time into that."

"I did," said Arin.

"Very good, Arin," Yoda said, clasping his hands together. "Worked hard, you have, and a beautiful piece you have created. Invites the viewer in, it does. Moraye, time it is to show us yours."

And so they went around in a circle, with each presenting their work of art and the others giving a comment. Moraye had written a poem. ("Fascinating," commented Yoda, "that poetry, your chosen medium is, and painted with words you have.") Kel-ani had made a figurine of a well-known statue using mechanical scraps. Zade presented an abstract self-portrait, and Naia displayed an intricate mandala drawn on paper.

The last turn was Hinge's. The clan turned its attention to him.

"Isaac, your piece, have you?" Yoda asked gently.

"Yes."

Hinge sprinkled a handful of sand onto the table. Arin's eyes widened. He'd brought sand inside and had the nerve to dump it on the table? Her eyes jumped to Master Yoda, who was merely watching Hinge interestedly.

Hinge raised his hands into the air, and the sand hovered after. With some delicate motions, Hinge directed the Force to twist the sand into undulating waves and made it flow from shape to shape. Then Hinge's eyes settled upon Yoda, and the corner of his lip turned up in a smirk. He scrunched his nose in concentration and focused on his hands, and produced a perfect image of Yoda's face in the sand. Arin gasped; Zade and Naia laughed.

With a gentle swoop, Hinge brought the sand back down to the table where it sat in a neat pile. He sniffed. "I used the sand to make art because you can change it to anything easily."

"Interesting," said Yoda. "Comments, has anyone?"

"That was so cool," said Zade enthusiastically. "You were spot on with the picture of Master Yoda."

"I had no idea you could use the Force like that to make art," said Moraye, sounding impressed.

"Very creative, you have been," Yoda said, with a nod to Hinge. "Younglings, gaze upon each other's pieces once more. Appreciate them for the beauty and individualism you see. Hard work you have each given. Fascinating, hmm? Now, want you I do to walk over to the trash receptacle and dispose of your works."

"What?" "Huh?" A chorus of confused younglings gaped at Yoda.

"You want us to throw our pieces away?" asked Kel-Ani incredulously.

"What I have just said, that is. Move along, now." Everyone stood and made their way over. Naia shrugged and threw hers away first. Everyone else followed, and trudged back to their seats slowly.

Hinge still had his pile of sand in front of him. Arin thought of her rolled up painting tumbling down a long chute into a huge pile of rubbish, millions of times bigger than Hinge's pile of sand. How wasteful.

"Temporary, everything is," said Yoda, drawing a few grains of sand towards him with the Force and tracing a circle with them.

Yoda had told them to spend all of this time and energy to make something so beautiful only to tell them to throw it away? Arin sulked, puzzled.

"Long you have worked, and discipline you have applied to create beautiful pieces so quickly. An extension of yourselves, I could see in each of your pieces," Yoda continued. "Nonetheless, all of the things that we make in this life are temporary, both good, and bad."

Arin looked up. She missed her painting, but she knew material attachment wasn't the Jedi way. This lesson was something deeper, she understood.

"Isaac, present a permanent piece , you did not. Explain to us your rationale, can you?"

Hinge sighed, and traced his finger in the pile of sand. "I just thought that art can be anything, not just drawings and sculptures."

"More to say, have you?"

"That's all, Master."

Yoda drew more sand into the floating circle. "Interesting it is that you have chosen sand as your medium, Isaac, and that your art remains nowhere in the galaxy. However, remember your images, we do. Remember all of our artwork, we do. In their temporary nature, is part of the beauty."

* * *

><p>After they'd been dismissed, Arin fell back to speak with Hinge. They walked out of the classroom together and down the long, high-ceilinged hallway behind everyone else.<p>

"You knew the point of the lesson, didn't you?" Arin asked. "That's why you frowned at my painting."

"Well, I didn't know he would have us chuck 'em. I just didn't think it was worth pouring a ton of time into. I mean… art can be anything. You shouldn't have to waste time on it."

Arin pouted, stung. She'd poured hours into her painting to make it beautiful.

Hinge elbowed her lightly. "I didn't mean it isn't _worth_ it to spend time that way."

"Oh."

"That must've sounded mean, huh? I just meant, you don't have to pour a ton of time into it for it to be beautiful. It's the intention that makes it art, and the impermanence and fragility that makes it so special and beautiful."

A small smile appeared on Arin's face. "Yeah. I guess you're right. That was wise of you to figure it out so quickly," said Arin admiringly. "It's something I'll have to meditate on a bit more."

"The nature of impermanence," said Hinge thoughtfully, and together Shadowmoth clan made its way to the refectory.


	14. The New Master

**Episode 1: Crisis on Thyferra**

_War has broken out in the galaxy, and Shadowmoth clan can't sit still a moment longer. With their month-long disciplinary assignment to the temple refectory complete, the younglings wait with bated breath for assignments to see whose padawans they will become._

* * *

><p><strong>1: The New Master<strong>

Arin Falkner and her five clan mates filed into a classroom, chattering amongst themselves vivaciously.

"I can't _believe_ there's no more HoloNet News!" Zade Kype was complaining about the Republic's seizure of a popular news channel to instead put out updates on the war.

"Well, now you know they'll be covering things you actually _need_ to know," said Moraye Had-Nihye haughtily.

"More important than _Sightings by Twang_?" Naia Derry joked, referring to a gossip program.

"And come on, _Jedi Watch_ is hysterical!" insisted Zade. "They never get it right!"

"Never get it right, huh?" asked Master Maks Leem as she entered the room. Her three eyes sparkled teasingly.

"Good afternoon, Master Leem," the six younglings said together and bowed in unison.

"Good afternoon, younglings," she replied, dipping her head in return. Today they'd have a special topics lecture on hyperspace theory, and they settled into their seats excitedly. "Arin Falkner, Plo Koon wishes to see you. Take your things; you're dismissed."

"Right now?" Arin asked, startled.

"Yes. He's waiting for you on the Grand Balcony."

"Um, okay… Yes, Master," Arin said, and swept her things inside her bag as her clan mates stared at her. Master Leem wasted no time beginning the lesson, and Arin slipped out of the classroom into the Great Hall quietly.

She made her way up one of the temple's towering spires, and stepped out onto the Grand Balcony. It was a sunny, breezy afternoon, and the sun bathed Coruscant's buildings in a warm light. Near the railing Master Plo stood with a Jedi Arin had met before, but only briefly.

"Ah, there you are. Arin, I believe you've met Master Quinlan Vos." Plo Koon swept an arm in his direction, and the Kiffar Jedi nodded to Arin.

"Yes, Master Plo," said Arin.

"You will serve as his new padawan. Quinlan, I assume all is in order?" _Padawan?_ Arin froze in shock.

"Yep, everything is all set, Master."

"Very well. You have your assignment from the Council; begin whenever you're ready. May the Force be with you both."

"And also with you," the new master and padawan said in unison.

The doors slid shut with a hiss behind Master Plo Koon as he left. Quinlan Vos regarded Arin with dark brown eyes set over a yellow tattoo band across his high, sharp cheekbones and chiseled nose.

"Master Vos, I'm Arin Falkner," said Arin assertively, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He took it with a grin that spread across his rather hollow cheeks. "I know who you are. I _chose_ you as my padawan. Well, it was an assignment from the Council, ultimately. But they took my choice into consideration."

"Chose… me?" Arin repeated, dropping the handshake to point to herself incredulously.

"Ha!" He shook his head, giving a short chuckle. "Yes, Arin Falkner. The Council believes we have much to learn from each other."

"Do _you_ believe that?" Arin blurted. Wasn't _he_ the one to be teaching _her_?

Quinlan winked. "I suppose we'll find out. Now, go pack a bag for about… three days. I want you to accompany me on my mission."

Already, Arin would accompany her master on a Council-assigned mission? She blinked dumbly.

"Unless you'd rather stay here."

Arin shook her head. More class? More refectory work? No way! "Tell me where to meet you… Master," she added.

"That's what I'm talking about. Meet me at the main hangar in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes?! "Yes, Master!" Arin bowed hastily and scrambled back to her dormitory to pack.

* * *

><p>In ten minutes' time she ran into the temple's main hangar, breathing heavily, terrified of being late. She hadn't had time to tell her clan mates where she was going. She was unsure of what to pack, since she'd forgotten to even ask where they'd be going. Three days, her master had said. To be safe, Arin packed for six, and her bag was bulging to show for it.<p>

She spotted Master Quinlan speaking with a maintenance droid outside of a T-6 shuttle. It was shaped like a half-moon, and its large red-striped wings fanned out between Arin and her new master.

"Master!" she called. The word tasted strange in her mouth. This wasn't just any Jedi master. This was _her_ master now… "I'm ready to leave."

"I see you're well-prepared," he commented, indicating her bag.

"I… where are we going, Master?"

"We're going to Thyferra. Ever heard of it?"

Arin thought. "Um, yes." She remembered hearing of it in her studies. It was a world known for the production of bacta, one of the most important medical substances in the galaxy.

"It's close to my homeworld, relatively," he mused. "Are you ready to leave? I'll explain the mission on the way."

"All right," said Arin, and she and her master boarded the ship.

Inside she noticed some men in white armor walking around. All of them wore helmets, so she couldn't see their faces.

"These are… members of the Republic army," said Quinlan to her, somewhat uneasily, as he led her to the cockpit. Then, more confidently: "You'll fly up here with me."

Arin nodded, securing her bag into a cubby hole.

One of the soldiers appeared in the doorway. "General?"

Master Quinlan turned. He was a general, too? "What's up?"

"We'll be retrieving the last load, and we'll be ready for departure."

"Thanks, boys. By the way, meet Arin Falkner," he gestured to her. "My new padawan."

"Commander," said the trooper, giving Arin a crisp salute. Arin looked to Quinlan in confusion. Then the trooper turned on his heel and marched out.

Arin looked at Quinlan expectantly, and he looked right back apologetically. "I'm guessing nobody explained the clones to you, huh?"

Arin bit her lip. "Um, no?"

"It's all right. I know this is all going pretty fast for you. Those soldiers are clones."

"Of each other?"

"Of a man named Jango Fett. They're from the planet Kamino. Grown artificially and growth-accelerated. Some of them are actually about your age."

Arin blinked dumbly. "They have to be _soldiers_?"

"They're trained for it for their whole lives. They're not children by any stretch of the imagination. Trust me," he said, dropping his voice lower. "I don't like the idea of it much myself. The whole thing reeks of something fishy. Besides, I prefer to work with those I'm certain I can trust. I can trust you, right?"

"Y-yes, Master," Arin stammered, then mentally kicked herself.

Quinlan raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

She straightened. "Yes, you can trust me."

"Good. Then I place my trust in you. Now _you_ trust _yourself_, young one."

Arin nodded.

"We have three clone troopers with us for our mission, but we'll put them to good use." Arin didn't know what that meant, and she was almost afraid to ask. "The Jedi have all been given the rank of general in their system. And you, m'lady. You're a commander."

"A commander…" Arin repeated quietly. She could hardly imagine commanding anyone to do anything…

The three troopers returned carrying crates.

"What are those?" she asked, pointing.

"Those are the last of our supplies," Quinlan explained, then addressed a trooper. "Everything ready, Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good man, Bootleg."

Arin stared after the trooper as he left.

Her master shrugged and explained. "They give each other names. I like it a lot better than using numbers, at least. The other two are Lurch and Blinker. I'll introduce you."

Arin followed him into the small crew lounge where the troopers were securing the crates.

"Sir," said one of the troopers, snapping to attention, and the other did the same.

"At ease," said Quinlan. "You can take off your helmets." The troopers did so and Arin saw that their faces were indeed identical, although they wore their hair differently. One had it neatly buzzed to his head, and the other had it shaved in a pattern. "This is Arin Falkner, my new padawan."

"Good morning." Arin held out her hand, and the tidier trooper took it first.

"Private Lurch, at your service."

She shook the other's hand. "Blinker. Pleasure."

Bootleg came up behind them. "Ready for takeoff, General."

"Great. Strap in, boys. Let's go, Arin."

Arin followed Quinlan back to the cockpit and strapped herself into a seat, preparing to leave Coruscant for the second time in her life.


	15. En Route to Thyferra

**2: En Route to Thyferra**

Quinlan Vos guided the T-6 shuttle out of the hangar and soared into orbit. Even with all the gravity generators, Arin still felt a little like she was being squished. She used the Force to settle herself a bit. This must've been an older ship. She wondered vaguely how the clones were doing with no Force to help their orbit-sickness, or if they even got that.

"Alright, co-pilot. Prepare us for the jump to hyperspace," Quinlan said to her.

Arin looked at him. "Me?"

"Of course. You know what to do."

Arin faced back to the controls as a smile spread across her face. She hadn't helped him get into the atmosphere, but she _was_ in the co-pilot's seat. Now she could help make a jump to hyperspace. It was a big responsibility. If she did something wrong, they could end up crashing into a planet, or a star… or a black hole…

Nonsense. She'd studied this for a while, drilled this dozens of times in simulations, practiced it in class over and over… reality was much more serious, but Arin was excited.

Thyferra…. She combed her brain. "L-14, right?" she asked her master, who gave a silent nod, watching her every move. She entered the coordinates into the navcomputer and held her hand for a moment over the button. She took a deep breath, and pressed it. "Ready."

"Looks good to me," said Quinlan. "Here we go." He grabbed a lever and pulled down, and the stars around Arin turned to streaks as everything outside began to glow the bluish white of hyperspace. They had made the jump.

Master Quinlan leaned back in his seat, letting the ship go on autopilot as it streaked across the galaxy. "So, the mission."

Arin spun her seat to face him and pulled her ankles in to sit cross-legged, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Tell me what you know about Thyferra."

Arin's eyes drifted about the cockpit as she answered. "It's in the Inner Rim, in the Jaso Sector…. Polith system. It has two moons," she listed, "Type I breathable atmosphere, it's homeworld of the Vratix…" She paused to think. "The climate is mostly hot and humid," she added. "And I also know that they produce a lot of bacta."

Quinlan nodded. "Pretty good. Anything else?"

"Not much," Arin admitted.

"The economy is ruled by bacta exports. They make it from two main ingredients: alazhi, which they farm from a fungus called xoorzi, and kavam, which is a chemical excreted by the Vratix."

Arin couldn't stop herself from wrinkling her nose. _Excreted_… ew. The best medical fluid in the galaxy was actually really disgusting once she actually thought about it.

"It's a natural process for them," said Quinlan. "As natural to you and me as… I don't know. Sweating."

"We don't collect our sweat, though," Arin said dubiously.

"Maybe not, but our sweat doesn't have magical healing powers," said Quinlan, wiggling his fingers at the word _magical _jokingly.

Arin laughed. "Right."

Quinlan continued. "So, there's a war on. The Republic needs bacta. But the Trade Federation has wiped their grimy hands all over Thyferra. Always have," he added under his breath.

"The Trade Federation… that's separatists, right?"

"Yes. As for Thyferra, it's neutral. For now. The Trade Federation, though- they have this nasty habit of jacking up bacta prices by claiming that there's a shortage."

"_Is_ there a shortage of bacta?"

Quinlan shrugged. "We don't know. The Trade Federation is saying that xoorzi harvests have failed. The last time they did that, they were lying."

"They've done it more than once?" Arin asked.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Another mission to Thyferra over bacta. My master Tholme and I went to check that one out. It was 12 years ago. I was still a little egg- just lke you."

Arin nodded. She'd heard of Master Tholme.

"Anyway, even though this is the second time the Trade Federation is calling this bacta-shortage hogwash, nobody's raising any flags. And that concerns the Republic a little bit, because it might mean that the planet is slipping to the separatists."

"Okay. So what's the assignment?"

"We're just going to do a little scouting. Sniffing around, if you will. If the Trade Federation is telling the truth, we'll have a problem on our hands. Well, if they're lying, we'll also have a problem," he said lightly. "But that's not our job. Not yet at least. The assignment is just to do a little reconnaissance. Shouldn't be anything dangerous if we lie low."

"All right," said Arin. She felt a bit relieved. She had been a little nervous to be going on a Council-sanctioned mission with her new master so soon. "What's my role in all of this?"

"Just stick with me," replied Quinlan. "Absorb."

Absorb. Arin could do that.

"Okay, co-pilot, what's our ETA?"

Arin scanned the complex controls. She saw no indication of how long they had until they reached their destination. "Uhh…" she squeezed her eyes shut, doing some calculations in her head, scrambling with numbers and variables. This was _real_. It wasn't in a classroom anymore, and her brain almost froze. But then she saw the answer clearly in her mind: "32 minutes," she said. "Probably closer to 26 now, though."

"All right. Well, we can just kick back and enjoy the ride until then."

* * *

><p>They emerged from hyperspace smoothly, and instantly a planet filled the viewscreen. Arin gasped. Thyferra. It had land and water evenly spaced on its surface and was blanketed by thick, swirling clouds.<p>

"Here we are," said Quinlan, and expertly guided the craft down through the atmosphere. They sailed in high altitude above the surface; sometimes they skimmed through or over a cloud and Arin's view was obscured, but sometimes she was free to look at the endless tangle of jungle spread beneath the ship. Arin liked this part of space travel. Seeing a planet for the first time was sure impressive, and she doubted that she'd get tired of it any time soon.

"Don't they have cities here?" Arin asked. It seemed like the whole planet was just mountainous jungles or low-lying swamps.

"Yep. We're landing in Xuchpra City. There's mostly humans there because Xuchpra is a human corporation. They've cornered the market on bacta."

"What about the Vratix?"

"Not too many of them there. But we will of course speak to them too."

"All right. Um, Master Quinlan?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just thinking. We're trying to go unnoticed, but the troopers are all wearing the same armor, and…" Arin trailed off, not wanting to sound too critical or too much like a smartypants.

"I thought of that. I asked them to bring light armor and civilian clothes. We'll blend right in."

"But _we_ look like Jedi, don't we?"

"What does a Jedi look like?" He countered.

"Well, we have the robes and the cloaks and the belts with the lightsabers…"

"Hopefully, we won't need to show anybody those."

"Hopefully…"

"Why don't you tell the boys to go wrap up their game? We're about to land."

"Sure," replied Arin, and left her seat to go to the crew lounge. Sure enough, Bootleg, Lurch, and Blinker were crowded around a table with various chips and cards on it. "'Scuse me," she said, clearing her throat while they roared with laughter at one of Blinker's jokes.

They settled down. Bootleg wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at Arin, still chuckling. "Ma'am?"

Arin faltered. Ma'am was hardly what she expected to be called. "Uh, we're making our descent now," she said.

"Thanks, little lady," said Blinker. Lurch kicked him with a scowl.

"It's all right," said Arin. "What are you playing?" She approached the table.

"It's called sabacc," Blinker explained. "But we're not gambling. Got nothin' to gamble, anyway."

"Oh," said Arin.

"We just play for spit and giggles," said Lurch. All the clones had the same accent, broad and twanging, though not entirely unpleasant. Arin found it amusing and friendly, not quite the accent she'd expect from a soldier.

In response she smiled, and dipped her head in a light bow to leave, returning to the cockpit to strap in for descent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here's how I'm messing with EU canon here (haha): First of all, I'm changing alazhi from a bacterium into a grass-type plant. Placing the Stark-Hyperspace war in ~30 BBY (I think it's "canonically" around 40). Also, I'm treating Quin's memory-wipe in _Star Wars: Republic: Twilight_ as 100% cured which is how he remembers those events. Much of the next few chapters draws inspiration from _Thyferra: Bacta Basics_ by Cory J Herndon (2003). It's all archived somewhere on the internet, and that's how I found it. Pretty cool stuff, I recommend.

Also while I'm here... thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) I'd love to respond to you all individually, but you're all on anon or something, so I can't. Nonetheless, they're appreciated!


	16. The Alazhi Fields

**3. The Alazhi Fields**

They landed with a soft clump at the spaceport on an open landing pad. They'd been directed in by a traffic controller, a droid by the sound of its tinny voice on the communicator. Arin kept her hands off the controls, as she'd never flown a real ship outside of a simulation. Besides, Master Quinlan was in control. He was a good pilot, she noted. Maybe all Jedi were good pilots. She thought fleetingly of Kel-Ani back on Coruscant, who always scored the best on the flight sims.

The ramp descended from the spacecraft with a hiss.

"Shall we?" asked Quinlan, gesturing before him.

Arin scurried to grab her bag and slung its strap over her shoulder. "Where are we going first?" she asked, shifting her balance to accommodate its weight as it swung her around.

"We're going to rent a speeder and take a drive," he said.

"What about the troopers?" Arin asked. Did he plan to take all of them along?

"They're here to back us up if we run into trouble. Sergeant Bootleg will stay with the ship, and Lurch and Blinker will come with us."

They made their way down the ramp. Arin's lungs were suddenly assaulted by air so thick and humid it was almost soupy, much unlike the dry, somewhat musty recycled air she'd been breathing on the ship.

"Hot, isn't it?" said her master. Arin nodded breathlessly. She'd never been anywhere this hot in her entire life.

With the troopers in tow, Quinlan picked a landspeeder. It was a four-seater vehicle the color of rust with engines elevated in the back. The seats were pretty comfortable, Arin noted, settling into the plushy passenger seat that Blinker offered her graciously as he and Lurch filed into the back seat. She stuffed her bag under the dash board by her feet.

"Where do we start, Sir?" Lurch asked as Quinlan guided the speeder out of the spaceport.

"Find some fields, I suppose," he replied. "First things first. We'll see if the Trade Federation is telling the truth about these failed harvests or not."

Arin looked around. They were among tall, industrial-looking buildings. They passed towering warehouses and high power fences. There was encroaching jungle all around them, and Arin couldn't imagine where they'd fit any sort of field on the whole planet.

"Arin, start up the GPS and tell me if you see anything interesting."

Arin complied, pressing a few buttons on the console until a holographic map appeared before her. "We're in the warehouse district," she said. "The only thing close to us is processing plants."

Quinlan kept their speed low along the dusty road as he craned his neck to see. "Huh. Can you see any major roads leading out of the city?"

"Um…" Arin panned the view, zooming out. "Yes, Master. Make a left up there." She pointed, and Quinlan turned his dreadlocked head back to see.

"All right," he said. "Navi-guess us out."

Arin laughed. As they wove their way out of the city, she scoured the map. "Up ahead the map says there's a lot of fields for… Zootch-pura…?"

"Xuchpra," her master said. "That's the right direction. Xuchpra Corporation is part of the Bacta Cartel here. How far?"

"Fifteen klicks, Master."

* * *

><p>While they drove, Quinlan explained more to her about bacta production. "Alazhi is a byproduct formed from a mutualism between alazhi plants and the xoorzi fungus. Xoorzi is microscopic. It interacts with alazhi roots. Getting all this?"<p>

"I think so." Arin listened carefully, thankful for all of her biology lessons as she drank in her surroundings. They traveled fast along the road. It was merely a gap between trees held back by power fences and marked with thin glow poles. The landspeeder kept them hovering low to the ground, but high enough to not kick up a lot of dust. Arin twisted to look behind them at the expanse of thick jungle, and when she turned back around, brushing her thick black hair out of her face, she saw the fields. "There it is, Master!"

"So it is," said Quinlan, and pulled the speeder to the side of the road. Before them lay a vast, waving field of red alazhi. How had Arin not seen any of these fields from the sky? It was enourmous, stretching on for what looked like kilometers.

"This is amazing," Arin commented. "Indeed," echoed Lurch. She'd never seen anything in her life like this.

"Yes," said Quinlan, "but it looks like a field of healthy alazhi to me... Come on, let's get a closer look."

Arin followed her master up to the power fence that made a perimeter around the fields. If she touched it, she knew she would get a small zap. "Who are they trying to keep out?" Arin asked. She hadn't seen much wildlife along the way.

"Animals, I guess," said Quinlan. "Though I can't think of many that would eat alazhi. Possibly they're trying to keep out prying eyes," he joked. "If we could just get a sample…"

With a nimble Force-aided leap, he scaled the fence. It was impressive. Arin wasn't sure she could follow that, so she stayed behind. Wordlessly, her master knelt just beyond the fence among the alazhi and held a hand against the muddy ground. "What are you doing?" Arin asked.

Quinlan smiled as he looked up at her. "Oh, right. Never explained that. The Kiffar people have psychometric talent. It means we can kind of… read things, just by touching them."

"You can read the ground?" Arin asked, jaw dropping.

"I'll see what I can find," he answered, closing his eyes and focusing. Then, he began to push away thick mud at the base of an alazhi plant. It was a waxy red plant, grasslike, and about ten feet tall. It was greener at the base, where Quinlan gripped it as he dug around the stem. "Hm…" He pursed his lips. "Blinker, you brought the scanners, right?"

Blinker straightened confidently. "Got 'em here in the back."

"Bring 'em over. And disable that fence too if you've got a surge generator. Lurch, can you send a message to Bootleg? Ask him to do a quick aerial survey of the area, and tell us what he sees about the alazhi fields."

"Yes, sir."

Blinker returned in a moment with a scanner that he passed through two electric beams. Arin stood by, observing; she was absorbing, just like her master had said, but she still felt pretty useless. Suddenly the fence buzzed and the electric beams flickered, then disappeared.

"Gave it a power surge," explained Blinker. "Should reset the fence for a moment. Let's go." Arin followed him through the fence to join her master. She bent over to look at the alazhi plant more closely.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"The xoorzi appears as a thin white dust on the roots," said Quinlan. "Looking for that. Blinker, if you could do a scan for any xoorzi residue in the soil…"

"On it, sir," said Blinker.

Arin blinked. She felt like she'd left Coruscant so suddenly, but apparently this had been a well-prepared mission. In the temple, she'd heard a few whisperings about Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, that he was rash, wild, unorthodox… Arin wasn't quite seeing those traits at all.

Blinker tapped at the strange scanner, and a holographic beam emerged that Blinker held out to scan the plant up and down. It beeped and the beam retracted.

"Negative," Blinker announced.

"Suggest we take samples from another subject, sir," said Lurch.

"Good idea," said Quinlan, standing. "Fan out and survey as much of the field as you can," he told the two troopers. He and Arin moved the speeder half a kilometer up the road.

"I don't understand," said Quinlan as the troopers' negative readings pinged in on his comlink. "The alazhi fields are intact, but it looks like there's no symbiotic xoorzi… so the fields are as good as useless to the bacta industry. If the Trade Federation is claiming there's a shortage, why bother making farms that look functional? If I were claiming there was a shortage, I'd try to make the farms look destroyed."

Arin frowned. "Maybe someone's trying to make the Trade Federation look bad."

"But who?" Quinlan mused. "Maybe there's a Republic presence here after all."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said a deep, gritty monotone voice behind them. They whirled. There was a security droid pointing a blaster straight at them.


	17. Ambush

**4. Ambush**

Arin stared rigidly down the barrel of the blaster. She heard it make a click and a whir, and barely had time to blink before a bolt sailed past her head, singeing off a thick lock of hair- she realized her master had thrown her aside just in time.

She heard the screeching hum of a lightsaber and in a flash of vibrant green the droid fell in a smoldering heap. Its two halves twitched and sparked once, then fell silent.

Arin fought the urge to shriek; her jaw and her chest trembled and she found it hard to breathe. She couldn't help tears from welling in her eyes as she frantically scrambled to her feet, tripping away from the droid.

With shaking hands she quickly brandished her own lightsaber, trying to follow her master's lead.

But he darted away. "With me, quickly!"

Arin stumbled after the sound of his voice, not daring to take her eyes off the ruined droid lest it somehow spring into action to strike again. A firm hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her beyond the still-disabled fence into the alazhi. Arin wiped her eyes against her shoulder furiously as they crouched within their cover.

Quinlan put a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Withdraw your blade," he said in a low voice, and she obeyed. "Look at me, Arin." Arin blinked away tears as she met his brown eyes. With his thumbs he wiped the tears off her cheeks. More shots rang out across the field.

"Okay, lesson one, Padawan… I know you're afraid and that this is your first real conflict." She nodded. "I can see your fear. So can your _enemy_. Listen up, buttercup. It's all right to be afraid. _Use your fear_ to focus you. Don't let it distract you. Are you here with me?"

Arin gave a shaky nod.

"Not yet. Breathe. Deep breath."

Arin took a deep breath. It quivered as she blew it out slowly.

Quinlan's comlink beeped once. He ignored it.

"Squeeze my hands. Release your tension," he said, offering his dirty hands. She wrapped her fingers around his huge palms and squeezed. "Are you with me now?"

Arin nodded, more confidently. "Yes, Master," she said, and her voice was more steady.

"All right. Follow me," he said, and they stood. "Allow your fear to sharpen your awareness, not dull it. Defend yourself. Stay close to me."

"Right."

Quinlan answered his wrist-mounted comlink, raising it close to his lips. "This is Vos."

"Blinker here! We're under fire."

"We're heading your way," said Quinlan. Arin splashed through the mud after him; he pushed alazhi stalks aside so roughly they almost hit Arin in the face as they whipped back. "Droids?"

"Can't tell. They're in the alazhi headed in your direction."

"Be on your guard, Arin," Quinlan said over his shoulder. "Copy that," he said into the comlink, then slowed to a halt as he held out his arm to stop Arin.

Quinlan scanned the field with narrowed eyes. Arin, ankle-deep in muddy water, could barely see anything except rows upon rows of lush red alazhi. Together in the Force they extended their awareness, and then they sensed it before it came. An orange streak flashed through the alazhi, but Quinlan's blade was already drawn to deflect the shot.

"_There_ you are," he muttered. Alazhi ahead rustled as their assailant fled. "Target going your way," he said into the comlink as he took off in pursuit. "Put your blaster on stun."

The reply came barely a moment later. "Copy that."

Was it another droid? _Could you even stun a droid? _Arin wondered wildly as she sprinted to keep up with her master. "Who- who is that?" she panted.

"I don't know," he replied, "but we're going to find out."

Arin kept her head ducked and held a bracing arm before her as they ran. She felt blind, trusting her master wholly to sense a hostile presence when not afforded the luxury of clear sight. She was still very young, not as well-trained or as sensitive as him, and although she was surrounded by tall alazhi, she felt naked and exposed.

More blaster fire seared through the alazhi to their right. "Blast!" hissed Quinlan, clapping a hand to his cheek. A bolt had rustled an alazhi stalk so jarringly that it sliced his face with a sharp leaf.

"Master?!"

"I'm all right. C'mon. We're getting close." He ducked right, Force-pushing alazhi back, trying to expose their attacker.

Arin felt a tingling burst of energy hit her, and she shuddered.

"Didja feel that?" Quinlan asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," she replied. "Not you?"

"No!" Quinlan pushed back a massive blast of air, splaying alazhi out in all directions, nearly ripping a few plants from the ground. Arin was spattered with mud, and she wiped it quickly from her eyes with her sleeve.

There was no one to be found. They'd hit the edge of the field, and all that could be heard was the swishing of alazhi and the low buzz of the power fence restarting. Clanking of armor and heavy footsteps came up from Arin's left, and she spun to see Lurch and Blinker sprinting up to them, blasters loaded and ready.

"Any sign of 'im?" asked one of them. With the helmets on Arin couldn't tell them apart, and although they looked slightly different in the Force, for the life of her she couldn't remember who was who.

"Or it," said Quinlan, sweeping his sharp eyes back across the field and at the thick tangle of forest before them. "We were shot at by a droid. Could you get a visual?"

"Negative, sir. We were focused on the scanners. Came as a big shock to us."

Arin looked around, wildly alert. Her master had said he didn't expect this to be a dangerous mission. No one had.

"Scanners have stopped working, sir," said the left trooper- Lurch?- as he tapped against the interface screen.

"Clearly someone doesn't want us to be here," Quinlan commented.

"Do you sense anyone, Master?" Arin asked.

"No sentients, I don't think. Wait…" He kept his bright green blade pointed towards the alazhi field and scowled at the jungle.

There was a small path snaking around trees that Arin hadn't noticed on a first glance, and she watched as a strange insectoid being pushed a large leaf aside to step into the open.

"No danger," it said. Its voice was high and clicking. "We have disabled the droid."

Quinlan didn't withdraw his lightsaber, and Arin didn't withdraw hers, either. "We came in peace, but we were attacked. Can you explain what's going on?"

"We can," replied the stranger.

Comprehension dawned on Arin. This was a local, a native Thyferran: one of the Vratix. It had a long, thin neck, long triple-jointed arms ending in three-fingered hands, a large set of sturdy supporting legs, and behind, a small pair of legs at the end of the abdomen. Vratix were strange-looking, thought Arin, and she immediately felt embarrassed: to judge others on their appearance was not the Jedi way.

"Droids are always patrolling. Controlling us. Come. Help us dispose of the scraps, and we will give them the information they seek."

Arin looked to her master, confused. Her heart still pounded, but he seemed calm.

Quinlan withdrew his lightsaber, and Arin followed suit immediately. "I think it'll help us," he said, adding, "Vratix pronouns… are a bit strange, by the way."

"Sir?" asked one of the clones. Arin was sure that one was Lurch.

Quinlan held up a hand gently, signaling for them to lower their weapons. Back to the Vratix he said, "Very well. There's one by the road. It's been… dismantled."

"No matter," the Vratix replied, approaching them. "Are they Jedi?"

"Us? Yes, we're Jedi."

"Ah. Can help."

"You need our help?"

"Remove droids first. Then we will explain."

"Very well," said Quinlan. "Do you have a name?"

"Seeqov Shivaj."

"See-qov Shi-vaj… pleasure, I'm Quinlan Vos. This is my apprentice, Arin, and our associates. What should we do with the droids?"

"Meet here, and follow," said the Vratix.

"Lurch, Blinker, help our new friend, here. We'll see you in a moment. Let's go get the other one, Arin." He turned to follow the fence around the field of alazhi. Arin was glad of this. She had no interest in getting even muddier.

Once they were out of earshot, Arin tugged at her master's sleeve. She hadn't dared ask any questions before for fear of looking incompetent, but now she was full of them. "Master? What just happened?"

"I guess you could say the Force led us here. We've made a new friend, I hope," he replied.

"Is he a Vratix?"

"Yes," he said. "But… they're genderless. Calling one 'it' may seem insensitive, but they don't differentiate themselves the way most races do. I mean, some of them after years of contact with offworlders might choose to identify with one gender or another. But I think it'd be rude to assume."

"Basic doesn't have a gender-neutral pronoun?"

"I know, I always thought that was silly, too," he said. "Anyway, their pronouns are a bit weird. They're a hive-minded race, and they always refer to themselves as 'we,' whether they're talking about themselves, their families, or the race as a whole. Anyone else, any non-Vratix, are 'them.' It can get a little confusing to outsiders."

"Oh," said Arin.

"Its name… it sounds familiar. I think I've heard that before. Seeqov Shivaj… try saying that five times fast," Quinlan muttered to Arin, who clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She covered quickly and wiped her palm along her lips, trying to look like she was just getting mud out of her mouth.

They reached the droid. It had stopped sparking, and to Arin's relief, it hadn't moved. Quinlan bent to pick up one half, and he did so easily like it barely weighed anything. Arin stared reluctantly. "Well, come on," he said. "It won't bite ya."

Arin bent to gather the fragments of metal and plasteel into her arms.

"Use the Force to help you manage," he said. "It's not that heavy, I promise."

Arin lifted with her legs and did as he said. Surprisingly, half a droid wasn't too hard for her to carry, and they made their way back around the field to meet their new Vratix friend… at least, she hoped it would be a friend.


	18. Shivaj

**5. Shivaj**

Arin, Quinlan, and the troopers hauled the broken droids along the jungle path after Shivaj, tramping over exposed roots and batting away sharp leaves. Arin followed her master closely, and looked up to notice that the thin red cut on his cheek from the alazhi wasn't very deep. Hopefully, none of these other leaves in this lethal jungle would try to slice them up any more.

"This way," Shivaj called. Its accent was consonant-heavy and clicking. Arin's eyes settled on a small box worn on a strap around its neck. It must've been some sort of translator device.

"Hope it's not much further," Blinker grumbled behind her. He was carrying the legs of the other droid, and Lurch behind him carried the torso.

Arin was sweating, and she could hardly imagine how hot and uncomfortable the clone troopers were. Even in their light armor, barely any skin was left uncovered. She felt like she was drinking in air as it was. Maybe the suits were air conditioned, she mused.

The path opened up to reveal a verdant clearing around a murky lake. Wood and dried-brick huts rested on stilts over the water, joined together by rope bridges and planks.

"It floods a lot in these parts," Shivaj explained. "Not far is our dwelling."

"And you want us to follow you with these droids up there?" Quinlan asked.

"Yes, Jedi."

The clambered up a ladder and after traversing several wooden bridges, dumped the droids into the lake. Before they did, Shivaj gave them both a firm, crushing blow to the chest. "Destroyed their transmitters," it announced.

"No one will notice their absence?" asked Lurch.

"Unlikely. Droids come through here all the time anyway," said Shivaj. "Now. Would they care for refreshment?"

"If you're offering it to _us_, then yes, please," said Blinker.

"Follow," said Shivaj. It looked back to them and noticed Arin staring at the box strapped around its thin neck. It said, "Xuchpra Corporation owns these lands. They gave us these translators to speak offworlder languages."

"Does no one learn _your_ language?" Arin asked impulsively, then shrank back, but Shivaj explained.

"Other species can perhaps understand, but cannot speak Vratix language. Our skin can change colors as we speak. Others cannot do this, or make the sounds we do. It is necessary to use the translator to create sounds for Human ears."

"Oh. Thanks," said Arin.

"Shivaj, can you explain what the droids were doing here and why they attacked?" Quinlan asked as they stepped along a rickety plank bridge. It was much easier for Arin to balance without half a droid in her arms.

"They were Xuchpra droids, and must have been mistaken. Perhaps they thought that they were Trade Federation auditors."

"I thought that Xuchpra was a part of the Trade Federation. Why would Xuchpra's droids attack them?"

"Xuchpra wants to be an entity independent from the Trade Federation. It is ironic that they strive to gain independence from corporate control and regulation."

"Why is that?"

"They ignore the Vratix, their workers, who seek the same thing. Xuchpra forces us to work for the entire day in refineries and farms. We are under constant droid surveillance. It is unfair."

"I see."

"We grow tired of outsider occupation of our planet. But Xuchpra corporation is our economic lifeblood. There is not much we can do presently." Shivaj paused. "Have they heard of the Bloodletter?"

"The Bloodletter…" repeated Quinlan, glancing to empty space to his left trying to remember.

"The Bloodletter was a Human. A corporate spy. Seeqov Thranx… a parent's sibling, associated with the Bloodletter."

"Seeqov Thranx!" repeated Quinlan. "Yes, now I remember a little bit. Thranx was a relative of yours?"

"That is correct."

"Can you tell us what happened to her?"

"Thranx was very cosmopolitan, identifying as a female."

"What about you?" Arin asked.

"We should not conform to outsider influence. It was a mistake of Thranx's, to be too trusting of outsiders."

"But… _we're_ outsiders," said Arin. In the corner of her eye, she saw her master give a slight nod, perhaps approving of her train of thought.

"Correct," said Shivaj. "Jedi are not fed by corporate influence. They serve the Republic."

"Which might as well be corporate-influenced at this point," Quinlan muttered offhandedly. "Anyway, what about this Bloodletter?"

"This was nine years ago. The Bloodletter came to uncover the secret of kolcta. Are they familiar with kolcta?"

"Maybe?" Quinlan said.

"Kolcta is a healing agent like bacta, but much more effective."

"Thranx had a hand in discovering this, right?"

"Rediscovering. But kolcta has not been produced anymore, not since the Bloodletter stole the secret."

Quinlan frowned. "The Bloodletter betrayed Thranx, then."

"Indeed. This is what happened: the Bloodletter had been shot in the head and would surely die. But Thranx acted quickly. Thranx ripped the Bloodletter's shirt for a rag and produced kolcta from our own body and the plants around for healing."

_Wow,_ thought Arin. _These pronouns really _are_ confusing. _ "What happened then?"

"Thranx had been shot, too," said Shivaj slowly. "There was not enough kolcta for Thranx, although kolcta can be created instantly by one Vratix and only a small amount is needed. The Bloodletter pulled our head from our neck once the Bloodletter knew this information. We felt Thranx die."

"I'm sorry," said Arin. "But… if you can create kolcta yourselves, then why don't you do that? You wouldn't have to work for Xuchpra."

Shivaj chittered. Perhaps that was a Vratix laugh? It replied, "We will."

They followed Shivaj to a hut near the shore, and it ushered them inside. It may have been a house in a muddy jungle, but it wasn't as shoddy as Arin expected. It had solid floors and strange furniture she gathered was appropriate more for Vratix than humans. Everyone sat awkwardly on the Vratix-shaped chairs and Shivaj brought them cups of clean water. Lurch and Blinker removed their helmets at the go-ahead from Master Quinlan and drank readily. Maybe the suits weren't air-conditioned after all.

Shivaj pulled a book off of a shelf, and set it on the table before them. "These are the memoirs of the Bloodletter. Take it. Read and understand." Shivaj patted a segmented hand on the book. "Thranx was a hero. Thranx never got credit, which was why we distrusted human corporations. We discovered a cure to a virus fourteen years ago and the Bacta Cartel took credit for it, not Thranx."

"I can understand your frustration," said Quinlan patiently. Arin had no idea what Shivaj was talking about, so she hoped her master did. "Can you tell us what's happening to the fields like where we met? We found no xoorzhi, which would make the alazhi useless for the bacta industry."

"It is of Xuchpra's manufacturing," said Shivaj.

"And do the Vratix know this?"

"Of course."

"Why would you sabotage your own harvest?"

"We will not need profits gained from Xuchpra's payments. Xuchpra's petty conflict is their own. They sabotaged the fields to demonstrate that the Trade Federation is incapable of creating proper regulations. But we will need neither. We are creating kolcta of our own and shall become a free people once more."

Quinlan crossed his arms, settling back as much as he comfortably could in the odd chair. "You said you thought that Jedi could help you. But it seems like you have your movement quite under control."

"We have only plans," said Shivaj, almost sounding sheepish.

"Huh." Shivaj picked up some of the empty cups and went to refill them. Quinlan turned to Arin, looking suddenly serious. "Looks like we've found something interesting," he said in a low voice. "I'll ask our host for a quick tour of the town here, get some more information. You and the clones head back to the ship and prep the holotransmitter. I'll ask Shivaj where you can park. Contact me in an hour. Okay?"

"Yes, Master," said Arin obediently.

Lurch and Blinker exchanged a look and put their helmets back on. "We'll have it ready for you, sir."


End file.
